One Family
by Kazriku
Summary: (Temporarily on hold) In a world of chaos, families and friends struggle to find hope, happiness, trust, love and the sense of belonging. However, their lives are challenged. Brothers betray their family; hatred bloomed in the hearts of those left behind...
1. Story Guide

~*~ **Story Guide** ~*~

I'm not using country names to represent the Hetalia characters. I'm using human names and I've taken the privilege to name character with no human names! Some surnames will be changed from the original. Oh, and the story occurs in an alternate world I called **Terra** with different country names which I will explain in the early of the chapter if should the name of the 'New' countries are mentioned in the story.

Here are the list of names I'm using to represent the Hetalia characters and their age when they **first appeared** in the story (though age may not follow the original manga/anime):

_Yao's Family_

**Wang Yao (17)**- People's Replubic of China

**Honda Kiku (12)**- Japan

**Im Yong Soo (8)**- South Korea

**Wan Xiu Mei (12)**- Taiwan [Xiu Mei means 'elegant/beautiful plum blossom, I hope…]

**Jaidee (15)**- Thailand [Jaidee means 'Good Hearted']

**Linh(14)**- Vietnam [It means 'Gentle Spirit' ]

_Arthur's Family_

**Arthur Kirkland (18)**- United Kingdom

**Peter Kirkland (7)**- Sealand

**Alfred F. Jones (14)**- United States of America

**Matthew W. Jones (14)**- Canada

**Francis Bonnefoy (21)**- France

**Seline Bonnefoy (8)**- Seychelles

**Edward Hong Li/ Kaoru (11)**- Hong Kong [Hong Li means, I hope, 'great power' while Kaoru means 'fragrant' and only Kiku calls him Kaoru]

_Roderich's Family + Friends_

**Roderich Edelstein (20)**- Austria

**Elizabeta Héderváry/Edelstein (18)**- Hungary

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (16)**- Spain

**Feliciano "Veneciano" Vargas (11)**- Northern Italy

**Lovino "Romano" Vargas (12)**- Southern Italy

**Grandfather Roman Vargas (Unknown)**- Ancient Rome [Made up the name]

**Ludwig "West" Beilschmidt (13)**- Germany [I'm giving him Gilbert's surname since they are brothers]

**Gilbert "East" Beilschmidt (20)**- Prussia

**Gerwulf** **Beilschmidt (Unknown)**- Germania [Made up name and he plays as the father of Ludwig & Gilbert]

**Vash Zwingli (18)**- Switzerland

**Leia "Lily" Zwingli (10)**- Liechtenstein [I like to call her Lei Lei thus I named her Leia!]

_Ivan's Family [The Soviet House]_

**Ivan Braginki (16)**- Russian Federation

**Natalia Braginski (14)**- Republic of Belarus [I'm omitting the name Arlovskaya]

**Veronika** **Braginki (19)**-Ukraine [Made up name]

**Eduard von Bock (12)**- Republic of Estonia

**Raivis Galante (10)**- Republic of Latvia

**Toris "Liet" Lorinaitis (14)**- Republic of Lithuania

**Feliks Łukasiewicz (14)**- Republic of Poland

_The "Nordic" Family_

**Berwald Oxenstierna (20)**- Kingdom of Sweden

**Tino Väinämöinen (20)**- Republic of Finland

**Mathias "Denn" Kohler (19)**- Kingdom of Denmark [Made up + fanon name]

**Isaac Glacies (17)**- Republic of Iceland [Glacies is 'ice' in Latin]

**Norge Glacies (20)**- Kingdom of Norway [Him and Iceland ARE brothers!]

_The crew of "The Restless Soul_"

**Sadiq Adnan (30)**- Republic of Turkey

**Heracles Karpusi (27)**- Greece

**Gupta Muhammad Hassan (25)**- Arab Republic of Egypt

**Alejándro Edmundo Lopez (28)**- Republic of Cuba [Made up his name, Alejándro means 'defender of mankind' and Edmundo means 'prosperous protector']

**Yalda Muhammad Hassan (23)- **Syria [OC. I made her up but if she were a country, she'll be Syria. Her name literaly means 'Longest night of the year'. I'd like her to be Gupta's little sister. She tends to baby the crew although they are older than her.]

_Other Characters_

**Aaden F. Walker(24)**- Australia [I made up the name! and I guess he's an OC? 'Aaden' means fire/flame]

**Basil Jacobs (27)**- Holland [I made up the name... can't recall the meaning]

**Alice Jacobs (22)**- Belgium [I made up her name. I dunno, she looks like an 'Alice' to me]

* * *

_**Country/City/Town Names:**_

**Genöa: **Is a country that is nearly similar to Germany.

**Russkält: **Is a country nearly similar to Russia. The Fuhrer of the country had become a power hungry monster and plans to claim the other nations

**Fort Sträfgetz: **Is a military fort that guards the border of East Genöa.

**Landsträfte:** used to be a powerful kingdom but it 'perish' in a war. Ludwig & Gilbert are the descendants of the royal family and Gilbert plans to 'revive' the kingdom and place his brother as the King.

**Zaüfray: **A town known for it's doctors, it is quite far and located in the far North-Western part of a snow-covered country named Eiswitch.

**Ryukaku:** Is a village where Xiu Mei used to live. Every year the village faces flood during the Monsoon Season.

**Shangrila:** Is like Europe but instead of Europeans they are Asians. Shangrila consist of countries such as Jungguk, Nihon, Dai Han, Thai, Betonamu, Malaya Islands... (China, Japan, Korea, Thailand, Vietnam, Malaysia & Brunei Darussalam...).

**Riviera:** A town not far from the borders of Asteria. This is where the refugees are going since they cannot continue toward Aulaix after leaving Deumont.

**Asteria:** A country nearly similar to the US. Though may not be as big as _**Genöa **_it has a powerful military force on both land, air and water. It gets its aircrafts from a very small country located in the south called Miene. The country just supplies food and employment to Meine and they get their planes.

* * *

_**Other Names (fictional characters, etc):**_

**The Restless Soul:** The name of the pirate ship that Arthur used to lead as the captain. Although the ship is small and have small crew but they were good at both offense and defense but best of all the ship is fast because it was made of light woods. Good for escaping! XD The pirates only steal from corrupt government and gave the money to small poor villages (Robinhood way of life).

**Captain Ravensclaw**: It used to be Arthur's pirate name. Though he was a teenager, his crew respected him. He told his crew to disband six years ago because he didn't want Peter to be a pirate too.

**Commander Henry Palthrow:** Appeared in chapter 8. A man who is Alfred's boss and Arthur's enemy. The man held a grudge against Arthur for a long time because he was frustrated that he couldn't capture the pirate. Using Alfred, he was able to capture Arthur and... [More info soon]

**General Vulcanus Winter:** Appeared in Chapter 6. The heartless man who persuaded Ivan to join the military and made him do a lot of terrible things. He is the cause of Ivan's cracked mind by forcing him to go through traumatizing battles and Ivan feared him. He is very strict and takes no for an answer. He sacrifices his own men to gain power in the battlefield. [More info soon]

**Honda Tsubaki**/ **Kurenai: **Tsubaki is a Japanese camellia. She is Kiku's mother and a kunoichi (female ninja). She suffered a mental illness triggered by the trauma of her husband's murder and her abuse. She threw away her old identity and created a new one where she and Kiku pretended that they are not related to protect him. Her mental state has worsened since Kiku escaped Muragaki's camp. [More info soon]

**General Muragaki Ryouga:** A very temperamental power-hungry man. He have a tendency to use Kiku as a practice dummy to release his frustrations. He is afraid of Kurenai because she is the one who helped him gain power and she is also the one who can take it away. [More info soon]

**Yamazaki Ryu/ Kurogane:** Kiku's father who was a shinobi (ninja). He was murdered when Kiku was young. His wife took up the name of his katana. [More info soon??]

**Yamazaki Gen/ Kankurou: **Younger brother of Kiku's father. Like his brother and sister-in-law, he is a ninja. He always look after Kiku and his mother though he feels helpless because he couldn't help them heal from the scars of their past. He always worry for his nephew's well being and would risk his life to protect him. [More info soon]

**Lord Nishimura Touya:** The Daimyou that Kiku and his family serve. The man suspects that Muragaki was plotting to bring down the emperor and he asked his ninjas to gather information. [Not much info... More soon]

**Jeanne Devereux:** She's an alternate of Jeanne D'Arc. Francis' girlfriend who works as a doctor. She is also Matthew's doctor. A Kind, compassionate, cheerful and caring woman. She likes children and is well liked by a lot of her patients.

**NOTE: Will update this page [appearance of more HETALIA characters] and add the names of originally made places (eg: country name). So come back and read it when I leave a note in my latest chapter!**


	2. I found You

**One Family**

**Synopsis:** In a world of chaos, families and friends struggle to find hope, happiness, trust, love and the sense of belonging. However, their lives are challenged. Brothers betray their family; hatred bloomed in the hearts of those left behind. Will their sins be forgiven? Will broken bonds be fixed? Will broken hearts be healed? Follow the story and see if they can find peace and harmony.

**A/N: **Alternate Universe Axis Powers HETLAIA, OOCness and appearance of OCs. Story concentrates on the Hetalia 'family' especially America, Russia and Japan's family.

This is my first Hetalia Fanfiction! XD

* * *

**Chapter 01: I found You**

The dark haired boy wiped away the mud off his face. He got up from the mud with a groan as he clutched his left arm. He looked up at the dark sky and glared at it. His thin body shuddered in the cold as his torn navy blue yukata is soaked in the rain. He looked around at the bamboo surrounding him, 'Where? Where do I go?'

He gasped when he heard a twig snapped and quickly dashed to hide behind stalks of bamboo and crouched low. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and a hand covered his mouth trying to muffle his gasps. He saw two armed men coming close. They looked around and one spoke, 'Where is he?'

'How the Hell should I know! It's impossible to see anything in this storm!' replied the other as he sheathed his sword. He tipped is straw hat and turned to his companion, 'Let's go back to camp. I don't think a kid like him will survive in these woods with those wounds.'

The other looked nervous, 'But the General wants us to bring him back alive.'

'We'll just tell him the kid got eaten by a tiger, a bear or something!'

The boy narrowed his eyes. He flinched when lightning struck, followed by a loud roar of thunder. One of the men saw him in the flash of light, 'There he is!'

'Shimatta!' cursed the boy as he turned and ran off deeper into the forest.

'Get him!'

Kiku looked over his shoulder to see how far his pursuers are. He didn't realize that up ahead was a cliff. He stopped abruptly when he saw the danger but it was too late, he lost his bearings and fell forward, 'A-aaaaaaaaaah!'

'Oh no! He fell off the cliff! What do we do now?!'

'There's nothing we can do. He's dead for sure… let's head back to camp and report to the General.'

'Oh man, he's gonna have our heads!'

'Will you shut up?! Stop being such a wuss!'

The other man whimpered as he followed his companion back to their camps. The rain continue to fall heavily, lightning continue to flash followed by the loud roars of thunders. The water in the river was flowing in a rush down the rocky slopes. Kiku gasped and coughed as he broke the surface of the water. He splashed around and winced at the pain in his right ankle as he continued to kick the water to stay afloat. He saw a tree floating toward him and he grabbed hold onto it. He gritted his teeth and tried not to lose his grip on what he considered his life saver, 'Kami-sama… protect me…'

*****

Yao hummed happily as he sat on a rock by the river. Something tugged at his fishing line and he pulled it up. He laughed at the sight of a big bass, 'Whaa! That's one big fish, aru!'

He put the fish in a basket that lay beside him and then threw his line back into the river again. He sighed and wiped sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. He looked upstream and raised a brow when he saw something dark blue on a log floating toward him. The teenager stuck his rod in between rocks and stood up. Placing a hand over his eyes to shield them from the glare of the sun, he squinted at the object.

A gasp escaped his lips when he realized that it was a boy. He rushed into the river and grabbed the boy off the log. He furrowed his brows when he saw the scratches and bruises covering the boy's pale skin, 'Don't worry, aru. You're safe, I'll take care of you, aru.'

*****

The dark haired boy groaned as he came to consciousness. He opened his eyes, revealing dark brown eyes, he shut his eyes at the bright light. He stiffened when he felt vibration and the sounds of footsteps. The scent of Jasmine filled his nose and he felt a presence beside him. He remained still, pretending to be asleep. He tried not to flinch when he felt a warm hand pressed against his forehead, 'Hmm, looks like your fever has gone down, aru. That's good, aru!'

Kiku slowly opened his eyes and he heard the person said, 'Oh!'

The boy blinked at the stranger. He had slightly long dark brown hair that was tied to a loose ponytail. The stranger stared at him with his warm hazel eyes. The stranger smiled, 'Hello! How are you doing, aru?'

The boy adverted his eyes, 'I'm… f-fine.'

He winced when he heard how croaky his voice sounded, and his throat hurt too. The stranger poured tea into a ceramic cup, 'Want some drink, aru? If you don't like tea, I can get you water, aru.'

'T-thank you… tea is fine.'

Yao helped him sit up and handed him the cup. The boy took it and raised it to his lips with shaky hands. He took a sip and smiled, 'It's delicious.'

'I'm Wang Yao, you can call me Yao, aru. What's your name, aru?'

'I'm… I'm Kiku. Honda Kiku.'

Yao smiled, 'Nice to meet you, aru.'

* * *

The two blond teenage boys, who looked identical, hugged each other as they sat beside the crowded street. Passersby gave them dirty looks and would not dare approach them. The younger of the two snuggled close against the older one while hugging a worn and dirty teddy bear, 'Al, I'm hungry…'

'I'm hungry too, Mattie. Nobody gave us any money since yesterday,' said the other blond as he stared at the empty bowl in his right hand. He glared at the crowd while his younger brother looked at them with tired eyes.

Alfred patted his brother's head, 'Why don't you take a nap?'

'O-okay…' said Matthew as he shut his eyes.

The older blond sighed. He frowned when his brother coughed several times as they sat there for hours until it was sun down. Alfred cursed under his breath as he pulled the worn blanket over his shivering brother. Matthew whimpered and he tried to comfort him, 'Shh, it's okay. I'm here.'

'Oh, what's this?' asked a voice.

Alfred looked up at the man who stopped. The man had bushy brows, blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a fancy suit and so does his companion who had curly blond hair and blue eyes. The other man looked down at them, 'Oh, such poor boys. You must be hungry!'

'And this one looks ill,' said the first man as he pet Matthew.

Alfred growled, 'Don't touch my brother!'

'Ughh, what an attitude!' said the blue eyed man.

The one with green eyes smiled, 'I mean no harm. Why don't you come with me? I can provide you food, clothes and shelter.'

'Arthur! Are you-'

'It's a big house Francis. I own it and I say we take these two boys in and take care of them. Besides, I'm sure Peter and Seline won't mind having more _big brothers_. And I think Edward needs someone older but around his age to be friends with,' said Arthur with a smile.

Francis sighed and scratched his head, 'Well, I guess it's okay... If it'll make Seline happy.'

Alfred held his brother close as he listened to the two men. He grimaced when his brother began coughing. The man named Arthur turned to them and bent down, 'Let me carry your brother. I'll find a doctor to help him feel better.'

Alfred bit his bottom lip, thinking through his options. Stay in the streets and starve or follow the stranger who offered him and his brother the things they need: food, clothes and a place to call home. He looked at the man in the eyes and nodded, 'A-alright.'

Arthur picked up the ill boy and carried him. He pulled off his top hat and put it on Alfred's head. The boy looked up at him with confused eyes and he smiled, 'You two will live with me as my brothers, how does that sound?'

Alfred blushed, 'Matthew's my only brother, you're not.'

Francis chuckled, 'Tough kid.'

'Hey Francis?'

'Oui?'

'You're not corrupting these boys.'

'W-what's wrong with showing them wonderful things like love and romance?!'

Arthur glared at him, 'They're young boys. So don't you dare or else you'll face my wrath.'

'O-oui, comprende. Hahaha…'

*****

'Brother's home! Brother's home!' cried little Peter as he rushed down the stairs to greet his brother at the entrance. He nearly crashed with an Asian boy with dark brown hair. The boy blinked and stepped back as another person was heading toward his direction. He sighed and muttered, 'Be careful.'

A dark skinned girl with dark hair followed Peter, 'Does that mean uncle Francis is home too?'

'Seline, I'm not that old! Please call me big brother!' said Francis.

The girl giggled as he picked her up and swung her around. He let her rest on a shoulder as she hugged his head with a grin plastered on her face. Peter stared at the two blond strangers in dirty and tattered clothes, 'Arthur, who are they?'

'These are new members of our family Peter. Meet Alfred and Matthew.'

'You mean… they're gonna be my big brothers?' asked the small boy with wide eyes.

Arthur nodded his head and the small boy squealed with glee, 'This is great! Isn't it Seline?'

Seline nodded her head energetically, 'Now we have more people to play with!'

The Asian boy earlier approached the lively crowd, 'Should I prepare rooms for them?'

Arthur chuckled, 'Edward! You don't have to go through the trouble. Francis and I'll take care of the rooms.'

'Eh? Why me?' asked Francis with a pout.

'Because they're your brothers too now!' said the other older man with a grin.

Alfred stared at what he could call a portrait of a happy family. He didn't realize a small smile had appeared on his lips as he whispered, 'Matt, we finally found a family.'

* * *

I hope you enjoy the first chapter! First few chapters of the story is about the characters in their young age. The drama appears later! ;D Please Read and Review!!


	3. Our Family

**One Family**

**Synopsis:** In a world of chaos, families and friends struggle to find hope, happiness, trust, love and the sense of belonging. However, their lives are challenged. Brothers betray their family; hatred bloomed in the hearts of those left behind. Will their sins be forgiven? Will broken bonds be fixed? Will broken hearts be healed? Follow the story and see if they can find peace and harmony.

**A/N: **Alternate Universe Axis Powers HETLAIA, OOCness and appearance of OCs. Story concentrates on the Hetalia 'family' especially America, Russia and Japan's family

* * *

**Chapter 02: Our Family**

'FELICIANO!! LOVINO!!' cried a voice.

Young Feliciano flinched and hid deeper under the bed. He was startled when his brother Lovino held his hand. He turned to his older brother who gave him a hard glare, 'Don't make a sound.'

The younger Vargas nodded and the two waited quietly under the bed. They held their breaths when they heard footsteps getting closer to the room. They saw a pair of boots at the door. Those boots approached the bed and stopped. A familiar faced peeked under the bed and he smiled, 'I found you!'

Lovino growled as he pulled himself out of under the bed and helped his brother. He huffed at the teenager, 'This is no fun Antonio! Let's play another game!'

'But I haven't found Ludwig and the others.'

Lovino frowned, 'WHAT?! We've been waiting under that stuffy bed for nearly an hour and we're the first people you found?!'

Antonio chuckled, 'Ahahah, sorry.'

Feliciano fidgeted, 'H-how about we go find them together?'

'Sí, good idea little Feliciano!' said Antonio as he ruffled the boy's hair.

After they found everyone: Leia, Vash, Ludwig and Gilbert (who didn't sop boasting about how awesome he is since it took them long to find him), they went to the field to meet Elizabeta and Roderich who were setting up the dinner table. Today they are having their dinner outside in the open under a big oak tree and the wide starry sky. Antonio smiled at the sight of the two young couple. Roderich was still getting used to Elizabeta being all lovey-dovey and gentle with him. Everyone knows that she used to be a tomboyish girl with a temper. Well, truthfully, she is still tomboyish and temperamental, especially with Gilbert bugging her now and then.

'Are we having pasta?' asked Feliciano.

'And pizza?' asked Lovino hopefully.

Elizabeta chuckled, 'Yes. You should thank Roderich for helping me prepare them!'

Someone snorted out loud and instantly her cheerful mood turned glum, she turned to the white haired young man with red eyes sitting under the tree. The man stopped laughing and smirked, 'What? It's funny isn't it? Roderich, cooking? What do you think Vash?'

The blond man beside him didn't show much emotion as he spoke, 'Hilarious.'

'Aww c'mon! Show some emotion will ya?!'

'Gilbert, if you dare try to ruin this dinner, you will face my dear friend Mrs. Pan!'

'Hey, hey! Just trying to crack some jokes here!' said the man as he raised his hands in surrender.

'Umm, Eliza? Did you prepare some Wurst?' asked Ludwig timidly.

'Oh? Oh yes but not much though.'

The boy smiled, 'That's okay!'

'Hey, Eliza? Where are the extra plates and cups?' asked Roderich as he poked his out from the house's back door.

'Umm, check the upper cabinets!'

'Okay!'

'Ne, ne, is Francis-niichan coming?' asked Feliciano.

'Oh, he called and said he couldn't come.'

'Roman-jiichan?'

The woman shook her head, 'He couldn't make it either.'

The young Vargas sighed, 'Okay.'

'I got them!' said Roderich as he walked out carrying the items. Elizabeta helped him arrange the plates and cups neatly on the long table. Gilbert watched the two young couple preparing the table with envy. He heard Vash moved, 'Jealous?'

'Huh? Nah, those two are meant for each other.'

A small smile appeared on Vash's lips, 'Oh, c'mon. I know you like her.'

Gilbert grimaced, 'We're not meant to be.'

'Hmph, you gave up so easily. I thought you're some tough guy!'

'Says the retired soldier,' said Gilbert as he rolled his eyes.

'Not exactly. Someone has to take care of Leia,' said Vash as he had his eyes on his adopted sister who was playing with the younger boys. He felt slightly irritated that she had to play with them, _where are the other girls when you need them around?_

'Dinner's ready!' Elizabeta said loudly.

The children rushed to the table with a cheer. They eagerly took a seat and wait for dinner to be served. Leia rushed to sit beside her brother and she smiled at him. Antonio was sitting next to Lovino which annoyed the younger boy and Feliciano was beside Ludwig and that annoyed the blond. Gilbert sat next to his brother and he ruffled the boy's hair with a smirk. He noticed there are empty seats, 'Who're not here?'

'Francis and Arthur's family… and the neighbors, you know? The Nordics,' said Elizabeta as she motioned with her finger when she said the word 'Nordics'.

'Heya neighbors! Sorry we're late!' said a voice.

They turned to see Berwald and his four 'brothers' coming toward them. Mathias grinned as he took a seat next to Vash, 'We were kinda busy. You know, making a house is tough work!'

'I'm glad you could make it boys! We're about to start too!' said Gilbert.

'Boy! I'm hungry! How about you guys?' asked Belward.

'Famished!' replied Tino.

'Starved!' said Isaac.

'Whatever,' said Norge.

The other four Nordics turned to him. Tino spoke up, 'Awe, c'mon big bro! Lighten up will ya?'

The older of the Nordic sighed, 'Whatever.'

The older people around the table deadpanned. Roderich chuckled, 'You never changed. Okay everyone, let's all pray to God for this great dinner!'

Everyone clasped their hands together, shut their eyes and prayed to God. They thanked God for letting them have this great dinner and a great day and great friends and family. They all said 'amen' and Elizabeta announced that they can all 'dig in'. The night was filled with cheerful chatter and the moon shined above them like a guardian angel.

* * *

'Ivan-chan? Ivan-chan? Ah there you are!' said Veronika when she found her younger brother sitting on the lush sofa in the library. He was clutching his coat tightly around his shivering body as he observed Toris putting in more firewood into the fireplace.

Veronika approached him and placed a hand on his light blond hair, 'What are you doing here?'

'Neechan, I'm cold da…' he muttered.

'Cold? But the room is quite warm,' said his sister.

Toris looked up at her, 'I think he's ill ma'am.'

'Ill?!' exclaimed the worried elder sister as she pressed her palm against her brother's forehead. She sighed when he doesn't have a fever but frowned when she noticed him still shivering. An idea came into her mind, 'Wait here, Ivan-chan! I have an idea!'

She left the library. Toris dusted his hands against his pants as he stood up and turned to the young master of the Soviet House, 'Would you like some hot chocolate Master Ivan? It may help warm you up.'

Ivan flushed slightly, 'O-okay da…'

Toris smiled and left the room while Veronika returned with something in her hands. Ivan stared at the white object curiously as she revealed that it is a long thick white scarf, 'Here! This should help make you warm!'

She wrapped the scarf around his neck and he touched the soft fabric, 'But onee-chan… this is yours da!'

'It's yours now!' she said with a smile as she rubbed her nose against his flushed cheeks lovingly. The youngest of the Braginski siblings ran into the library and she hugged her brother catching him by surprise. She looked up at him with wide twinkling eyes, 'Onii-sama, marry me!'

'E-ehh?!' Ivan and Veronika exclaimed.

'Be one with me brother!' she said with a sweet smile.

Veronika wiggled a finger at her, 'Natalia-chan! You can't marry your brother!'

'But Mr. Francis said that girls marry men they adore! And I love onii-sama!' said the young girl as she snuggled against her brother.

Ivan whimpered, 'B-but I don't want to da…'

Veronika huffed, 'That Francis! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! Now listen here Natalia-chan, you and Ivan-chan cannot marry because you two are siblings, brother and sister, understand?'

Natalia pouted, 'I love Onii-sama and I will become one with him! When we grow up we will get married and live a happy life!'

Ivan shook his head and grabbed onto his older sister's dress, 'Onee-chan! Help me! I don't want to marry Natalia, da!'

The older of the Braginski sighed, 'Natalia-chan…'

'I will become one with onii-san!' said the girl as she released a dark aura.

Veronika took a step back, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes, 'N-Natalia-chan… you… you… How could you?! Uwaaaaaaaaah!!'

Ivan watched with dismay as his crybaby big sister ran out of the room with tears, 'Onee-chan… help me da…'

'Here's you hot chocolate Master Ivan!' said Toris as he entered the library. He stopped when he felt a dark aura and saw the terrified look on Ivan's face, 'Master Ivan? Oh, Lady Natalia! Would you like some hot chocolate too?'

'No! I want to be one with onii-sama!'

'Help… me… da…' said Ivan.

'E-ehh?! Umm, eeto… would you want me to help you get prepared for… umm, the wedding Lady Natalia?' Toris asked nervously.

The girl blinked, 'Really?'

With a squeal of joy she rushed out of the library and head toward her room. Toris turned to Ivan, 'I think you better go hide Master Ivan. I'll try my best to keep her distracted.'

'T-thank you Toris,' said the boy as he walked out in a hurry.

The young servant sighed, 'Well, I wonder how long I'll have to keep her distracted…'

'Oi, Liet! Have you like, seen Raivis and Eduard?' asked Feliks. He was one of the Soviet House's servants and he had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes.

'Huh? Oh, they went out to buy some groceries.'

'Oh…. Hey why is Lady Veronika like, crying?'

'Umm, I don't know. Umm, can you help me with something?'

'Huh? Like, what?' asked the blond servant.

The brunette scratched his head, 'Can you help me distract Lady Natalia? It looks like she's obsessing about getting married with Master Ivan. I don't know why though…'

'Eeh, I guess I'm okay since I'm like, free.'

*****

'I shouldn't have like, agreed to help you,' muttered Feliks as he stared at his reflection of himself wearing a dress. Toris was trying to hold in his laughter as Natalia tried to attach a blue bow onto the blond's hair.

'Tell me, why am I the one trying out these dresses?!'

'Because you look like a girl!' said Natalia cheerfully.

'Like, WHAT?!' he screeched.

'Well… it's kinda true,' said Toris with a grin. He burst out laughing for he no longer able to hold in his laughter. Feliks glared at him and threw a shoe at the servant however it does not affect him at all as he continue to roll on the floor laughing his head off.

'Don't worry, you'll get used to it! You may grow up into a very beautiful man!' said Natalia with a smile. That comment made Toris laugh even more when he imagined an older Feliks wearing a dress. He laughed until he got a stomach cramp.

* * *

LOL, yeah, Ivan's too out of character there but don't worry, the creepy (and adorably cute) Russia that we (especially me) love will show in future chapters! I'm putting humor here since it's considered part two of the story's intro. Oh and I was guessing Blarus is obsessed with Russia because of France (let's all blame him~) it kinda makes sense to me. And I also think this is the reason Poland loves to crossdress... hohohooh~ Read and Review


	4. Meeting and Separation

**One Family**

**Synopsis:** In a world of chaos, families and friends struggle to find hope, happiness, trust, love and the sense of belonging. However, their lives are challenged. Brothers betray their family; hatred bloomed in the hearts of those left behind. Will their sins be forgiven? Will broken bonds be fixed? Will broken hearts be healed? Follow the story and see if they can find peace and harmony.

**A/N: **Alternate Universe Axis Powers HETLAIA, OOCness and appearance of OCs. Story concentrates on the Hetalia 'family' especially America, Russia and Japan's family.

Thanks to **foxyaoi123** for being my first reviewer~ Love ya! Okay, the story will still be split to two areas: tales of Japan and Yao & tales of Alfred and Arthur. I'm gonna change that soon though where one chapter will concentrate on a family. Okay, if that confuses you, sorry i can make up an awesome explanation! XD Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 03: Meeting and Separation**

Kiku smiled as he watched his little contraption, made from bamboo and some scrap metals he found, moved about. He heard Yao's excited voice, 'Kiku, that's amazing aru!'

The dark haired boy flushed at the praise, 'T-thank you, Yao-san.'

Yao came to sit next to him, 'What is it aru?'

'Eeto, truthfully I don't know what to call it.'

The older teenager chuckled, 'Anyway, I'm gonna go to town to buy some stuff aru! Wanna come along aru?'

Kiku thought for a moment before he gave a nod. The two stood up and got prepared to leave the small house. It had been nearly a year since Yao found the boy and he was glad that Kiku was finally opening up to him, even a bit. The dark haired boy doesn't seem to be the talkative one but he was not bothered by that. He's just worried about the younger teen's mental state. Everyday when he gazed into those chocolate eyes, he can see the haunting memories in the boy's void eyes.

He wished he could do something to help the boy. He never heard him mention anything about having a family so he assumed Kiku's an orphan and decided to take care of him. It disappointed him a bit though when Kiku didn't want to call him big brother. He was hoping for it since people are talking about him adopting young Kiku as his brother. He sighed, Kiku's a mystery.

The two walked around in town and they stopped in front of a spice shop. Yao noticed Kiku scrunched up his face, 'Ahaha, you can stay outside aru.'

Kiku flushed a bit and nodded. He watched the older teen went in. He sighed and decided to rest his back against the wall of the shop. The teen looked down at his little contraption in his hands and frowned, 'What should I call this contraption?'

'MINE!!' cried a voice and within a blink of an eye his creation had vanished from his hands.

He looked up when he heard laughter and saw a small boy in white and blue ran off with his invention, 'Hey!'

'This is Im Yong Soo's property!' cried the boy.

The dark haired teen chased after the boy and he heard Yao called out to him in surprise, 'Kiku?! Where are you going aru?'

'Don't worry about me, aniki! Wait for me at home!'

Yao's eyes were wide, 'Did he just call me…' He smiled to himself as he watched the dark haired boy vanished in the crowd, _Come back safely little brother._

Kiku found it a bit problematic to run in a crowded street. The boy was smaller than him and had easily run through the crowd while he had to bump into people, stop and apologize before giving chase again. He saw the blue and white blur turned to a right corner and he ran faster.

The small boy grinned when he didn't see the boy with dark hair. He yelped as he bumped into someone big and fell on his butt. He heard something else broke when the little contraption in his hand hit the floor and broke to pieces, 'Uh-oh!'

'Watch where you're going brat!' said a gruff voice that sounded drunk.

Yong Soo gulped when he looked up at the man. Yup, he's drunk and he definitely doesn't look happy. He tried to scramble away but the man grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him up. He cringed at the scent of alcohol coming from the man, 'Ya little brat! Ya made me drop my drink!'

The boy waved his hand in front of his face, 'Eeew!!'

'What did ya say punk?!'

'N-n-nothing! Sorry I bumped into you!'

'You'll be sorry for pissin' me off ya lil'-'

'Release the boy!' cried a voice.

'Hmm?' asked the man as he turned to Kiku who stood at the entrance of the alleyway. The dark haired boy held a serious expression as he stared at the man. The man sniggered, 'Oh yeah? And whatcha gonna do about it huh?'

Kiku grabbed the broom leaning against the wall next to him and pointed it at the man, 'Let him go or else I beat you up!'

The man barked a laugh, 'You gotta be kidding me! What? You gonna use that broom to beat the hell outta me?'

Kiku's eyes narrowed dangerously. He moved so fast that he seemed to vanish from the man's sight. The man let out a cry when the broom hit his wrist at the same moment he heard the boy cried, 'Kote!'

'Oww!' cried Yong Soo as he landed on the ground.

'MAAAN!!' cried Kiku as he landed a hit on the man's forehead.

The man howled and stumbled back as he held his bruised forehead. Kiku quickly grabbed Yong Soo's wrist and dragged him out of the alleyway before the man recovered. They ran as fast as they could until they reached the outskirt of town, both gasping for air. Kiku took in a deep breath and stood straight facing the younger boy. Yong Soo did the same and was about to thank him when he was suddenly hit on the head with a fist. He held his head and crouched low, 'OWWWW!!'

'That's for stealing my invention and broke it!'

'I didn't break it on purpose!'

'But you stole it from me!'

Young Soo pouted, 'I could've sold it for a good price and I'd be famous if I tell people I made it!'

Kiku scowled and huffed as he walked away. The smaller boy trailed after him and he stopped, 'Why are you following me?'

'Y-you saved my life…' he said as he fidgeted. He cleared his throat and stood with his chest forward and back straight, 'Ahem, so from now on you are my property! So be proud of it!'

Kiku deadpanned, 'No.'

'W-what?! You should be honored to be the _property_ of Im Yong Soo!'

The older boy sighed, 'Look, why don't you just go home? I have to go home, aniki might be worried.'

'…I don't have a family.'

That caused the dark haired boy to stop. He turned to the smaller boy and saw that he was telling the truth. He rubbed his head and sighed as he reached out a hand. Yong Soo looked up at him, surprised. The older boy's cheeks flushed as he cleared his throat, 'You're coming home with me.'

'Really?!'

'If you behave, maybe aniki will let you stay with us.'

The dark haired boy blushed deeper when the smaller boy gave him a crushing bear hug as he said, 'Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how miserable I am living at the shelter house! Everything there stinks and they have too many rules!'

Kiku grimaced as he pushed the boy away, 'Don't ever hug me again!'

'But this is how I show how happy I am!' said Yong Soo.

'I see… but don't ever do it when I'm busy doing something, got it?'

'Got it! Now, where's home?!' asked the boy excitedly.

'Follow me.'

Yong Soo grinned as he grabbed the teenager's hand and let himself be led by the older boy. Kiku sighed knowing that he won't succeed in asking the boy to not hold his hand. He let himself smile as he led the energetic brunette toward his home. The smaller boy was excitedly chattering about his adventures and his cool _properties_. Kiku saw Yao waiting at the porch. The older teenager stood up when he saw the dark haired boy, 'Kiku!'

Kiku flinched at the angry tone of his guardian. He felt Yong Soo gripped his hand tightly and he looked down at the boy as he spoke, 'It's not Kiku's fault he ran off!'

Yao noticed the smaller boy and he raised his brows, 'Who's this aru?'

'I'm Im Yong Soo!' said the brunette proudly.

'He's an orphan. Can he stay with us?'

The older teen blinked when Kiku asked him such question. He looked at the grinning smaller boy, 'You want to adopt him aru?'

Kiku blushed, 'Umm… well… uhh…'

'I want to be his brother!' said Yong Soo.

Yao smiled, 'I see aru.'

'And Kiku is my property!' added the small boy.

'Eh?' asked Yao surprised.

Kiku blushed and protested, 'N-No! I'm not!'

'Oh yes you are! And from today onwards, you two will be Im Yong Soo's property! Bwahahahahaha!'

'W-what?' asked Yao confused.

* * *

Peter and Seline flinched when the glass shattered close to where the two of them were cowering behind a chair. They looked at Alfred fearfully as the teenager continue arguing with their guardians, 'What do you mean he has to go away?!'

'He's got pneumonia. We have to take him to see a friend of mine who lives in Zaüfray,' said Francis as he went to usher Seline and Peter out of the room.

'No! Matthew is not going anywhere without me! If he has to go, then take me with you!' said Alfred with determination.

Arthur sighed, feeling irritated with the teen's outburst, 'You can't…'

'Why NOT?!'

'Because you have your examination next week. If you missed the exam you'll get a penalty,' said his guardian as he wrapped his arms across his chest.

Alfred growled, 'Being with Matthew is far more important than a stupid exam! He needs me!'

'Or is it you who needs him?' asked Edward who stood leaning against the door.

The fifteen year old glared at the Asian, 'Mind your own business!'

Arthur rolled his eyes as he placed both hands on the teen's shoulders which were shoved away, 'Alfred, I know this is hard for you but you have to think of your future. You need to pass your exam if you want to join the military, remember? Besides, Francis, Peter and Seline will take good care of him, I'm sure of that.'

'The military?' asked Francis as his eyes widened.

The blond man turned to him and gave him a small smile, 'They give good pay in the military nowadays.'

'But… Arthur…'

The other man shook his head, 'It's his choice.'

'How long? How long will he be away?' asked Alfred reluctantly.

Francis scratched the back of his head, 'Probably a couple of years…'

The blond teenager gulped, 'O-okay… but you have to tell me how he's doing every week! Got that old man?!'

'Ugh! Stop calling me OLD!'

'Matthew! You shouldn't be out of bed!' said Edward.

Alfred gasped and rushed to his brother's side, 'Mattie! What are you doing out of bed?'

'I-I heard you yelling. I-is everything a-alright brother?' asked Matthew.

'It's alright. I just had a little disagreement.'

'It's a big one,' said the Asian.

Alfred shot him a glare as he led his brother back toward their room. Matthew coughed and Alfred patted his brother's back. The younger of the twins turn to his brother with bleary eyes, 'A-are you fighting… because of me?'

His brother's lips thinned, '…yeah.'

'You shouldn't be…'

'I just… I'm not ready to be apart from you Mattie.'

'It's okay Al. Francis will take care of me. Pete and Seline will keep me accompany. You… you just have to concentrate on your study and pass that exam, promise?' said the youngest twin as he climbed into his bed.

Alfred pursed his lips, 'But-'

Matthew grabbed his sleeve, 'Al, promise me?'

'Oh, alright I promise.'

The younger twin nodded with a smile, 'Don't worry, I'll definitely come back. I promise.'

Alfred hugged his brother tightly, 'I'll wait for you!'

*****

Alfred watched sadly as Francis closed the door of the car. Matthew looked out through the window and gave him a weak smile. Peter was crying as he waved at his brother, 'When I come back, I'll be a big and strong person!'

Arthur chuckled though he was actually sad, 'I'll miss you too. Take care Peter.'

'I'll send you lots of letters and postcards!' said Seline.

'You know you can just call,' said Edward.

The girl puffed up her cheeks and pouted, 'It's more interesting with postcards!'

The boy sighed, 'Whatever pleases you…'

Francis smiled as he patted the girl's head, 'Hey Arthur, call me if you need me okay?'

Arthur grimaced and a blush crept onto his cheeks, 'That depends on what you mean.'

'Hahahaha, don't get yourself into some kind of trouble you can't escape!'

'Goodbye… Alfred,' said Matthew as he pressed his palm and forehead against the glass.

Alfred clenched his fists, 'Goodbye, Matthew.'

Arthur looked down at the teenager beside him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, 'You will see him again.'

The teenager swiped away the tears forming in his eyes with the back of his hand quickly. He looked at his brother, 'I'll pass the exam and make you proud bro!'

Matthew smiled, 'I'm sure you will.'

The trio left standing at the gates of Arthur's mansion waved at the car as it drove away, taking the passengers to the train station. Alfred yelped when he felt someone smack him upside the head. He turned and glared at Edward who held his usual emotionless expression, 'What the hell was that for?!'

'For being such an idiot. Matthew said he'll be back, so you shouldn't be all gloomy and pathetic.'

The blond teenager grumbled, 'You don't have to hit me.'

'I take pleasure in it,' replied Edward with a smirk.

'Okay you two, let's get in and have some dinner.'

The two teenagers froze. Alfred gulp, 'W-who's cooking?'

Arthur raised a brow, 'Me of course'

The duo groaned and paled slightly. Edward looked up at him pleadingly, 'We live in a freaking mansion, how come you don't hire any servants or chefs?'

Arthur rolled his eyes, 'Because I don't want you people to be a lazy ass, sitting around and letting the servants do everything!'

'Can we go eat at a restaurant?' asked Alfred.

'Or at least let us cook?' said Edward.

Arthur scowled, 'My cooking isn't that bad!'

The two teenagers stared at him, 'Have you ever tried eat what you cooked?'

'Uhh, yeah.'

'I heard a pause!' said Alfred as he pointed a finger at the man accusingly.

'What? Oh, c'mon! Do you want to argue about this until it's late?'

Edward nodded as his eye twinkled, 'If our lives depend on it.'

'Aughh! Fine! We'll go eat at a restaurant!'

'Yeah!' cheered the two teenagers as they high-fived. They laughed as they raced down the streets, wondering aloud which restaurant to dine in. Arthur sighed as he followed the two boys. He stared at Alfred's back and his eyes narrowed, 'The military huh?'

* * *

'Kote' is the _kiai_ (battlecry) for when the wrist is hit. 'Man' is for the head. That's a bit of kendo basics and yeah, I'm a kendoka. Ah, I love to mix happiness and angsty stuff~ Yeah, I'm twisted like Ivan sometimes. Hmm, uh-oh there might be trouble for Arthur if Alfred joined the military, what could it be? Check out the Story Guide for Zaüfray. Pleas read and review~


	5. Departure

**One Family**

**Synopsis:** In a world of chaos, families and friends struggle to find hope, happiness, trust, love and the sense of belonging. However, their lives are challenged. Brothers betray their family; hatred bloomed in the hearts of those left behind. Will their sins be forgiven? Will broken bonds be fixed? Will broken hearts be healed? Follow the story and see if they can find peace and harmony.

**A/N: **Alternate Universe Axis Powers HETLAIA, OOCness and appearance of OCs. Story concentrates on the Hetalia 'family' especially America, Russia and Japan's family

This fic focus on Ludwig and Gilbert! Oh, I updated the Story Guide Page so don't forget to take a look! XD

* * *

**Chapter 04: Departure**

Gilbert's brows twitched. His nose caught a waft of something that smells delicious. He smiled as he opened his eyes and sat up. Yawning loudly as he stretched his arms above his head he then swung his legs off the bed. He walked out of the room and followed the delicious scent toward the kitchen where he found his fifteen years old younger brother cooking at the stove, 'Moin, West!'

Ludwig jumped a bit, 'Bruder!'

The older of the two grinned when his younger brother gaped at him, 'Hah! Did my awesomeness this morning caught your tongue?'

'You're up early,' said Ludwig as he turned away.

'Something smells good. So, what's for breakfast?'

'Ei und wurst.'(1)

'Sounds good!' said the older of the Beilschmidt brothers as he splashed water on his face at the sink. He wiped his face clean with the sleeves of his shirt.

Ludwig scowled, 'Use a towel.'

'Pfft! I'll totally clean up and look awesome later after breakfast!'

'You mean you haven't showered?' asked his brother incredulously.

'His awesomeness is hungry. Let him eat first!'

Ludwig shook his head with a sigh as he placed his brother's breakfast on the table in front of his grinning brother. He took a seat across his brother and watched with dismay as the older of the two attacked his breakfast and literally suck everything on the plate in like vacuum. Gilbert coughed when something got stuck in his throat and he began pounding his chest. Ludwig sighed again, 'Chew before you swallow bruder.'

Gilbert too a big gulp of his milk to wash down the food and he grimaced, 'Milk?! West, where's the beer?!'

The blond rolled his eyes, 'It's not healthy to drink alcohol early in the morning!'

Gilbert pouted, 'Stop treating me as if I'm the younger brother!'

'We'll you definitely don't act like the mature old brother. Don't move, you got some milk here,' said Ludwig as he leaned forward and wiped away the milk lining his brother's upper lips. He jumped back when his brother licked his finger and he blushed as he scowled, 'EAST!'

`Hahaha! Did my awesome move scare you?' asked his brother as he laughed.

Ludwig growled, 'That was NOT awesome! It's… it's disgusting!'

'Ouch! That hurt West!' said Gilbert with a smirk as he feigned hurt.

'Why can't you be well-mannered like Roderich?'

'No way I'm gonna be like that wuss! He scores zero in awesomeness,' said the red-eyed man as he waved his hand dismissively. The two brothers heard a knock at their door. Gilbert quickly got up, 'I'll get it. You finish your breakfast little bro!'

Ludwig waited until his brother was out of sight before he stuck his tongue out, 'I'm not a kid.'

'Oh yes you are! I know you're sticking your tongue out!' said his brother. The blond blushed and grumbled as he took an angry bite of his sausage.

Gilbert chuckled as he approached the door. He opened the door and grinned, 'Yes? What can his awesomeness do for you?'

Roderich and Vash stood there. The blond with his all serious expression and Roderich with a solemn expression, 'Gilbert…'

The cheerful expression on the white haired man's face disappeared, 'Roderich, what's wrong?'

The brunette pushed up his glasses and presented a letter, 'From the Fuhrer.'

The albino raised a brow as he took the letter. He opened it and read through quickly. His eyes widened and his hands shook, 'W-what?!'

'East Genöa is being invaded by Russkält. They've gained control over Fort Sträfgetz and several towns in the East,' said Vash.

'Those bastards never give up do they?' said Gilbert with a growl.

Roderich nodded, 'They're like cockroach.'

The albino man crushed the letter in his hand, 'Roderich, I have a request.'

That caught the brunette's attention, 'Yes?'

'Watch after West for me would ya?'

'Bruder?' asked Ludwig.

The two men turned to Ludwig who stood at the living room staring at them. His brother quickly hid the letter and smiled, 'Hey! Done with your breakfast West? These two are asking if his awesomeness wanna join them for a drink tonight!'

'Bruder, you're drinking too much,' said Ludwig unhappily.

Gilbert laughed, 'You'll understand why when you're older.'

'We'll be taking our leave now,' said Vash.

The albino nodded, 'I'll see you two losers later!'

A vein throbbed on Vash's forehead and he huffed as he walked away. Roderich gave the red eyed man a meaningful look before he followed the blond. The albino shut the door with a silent sigh and turned to Ludwig who stared at him, 'I know there's something wrong.'

'What? Nah there's nothing wrong!'

'You have that look in your eyes.'

Gilbert raised a brow, 'What look?'

'Like you're gonna leave for battle.'

The older Beilschmidt tensed as his brother stared at him in the eyes. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, 'Man, you're good.'

Ludwig blushed, 'I learn from the best.'

'You bet!' said Gilbert as he went and ruffled his brother's hair.

Ludwig pushed the hand away, 'Tell me bruder.'

Gilbert sighed again as he showed the letter to his brother. Ludwig's eyes widened when he saw the Fuhrer's insignia on it, 'Bruder what's going on?!'

Gilbert forced a smile, 'Looks like the Fuhrer needs my awesomeness.'

'What? But you just got back last month!'

'We know the war is not over and the Fuhrer will request for me to be in the frontline anytime he needs my awesomeness.'

Ludwig gritted his teeth and his body trembled with both anger and sorrow, 'It's too soon…'

'I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer West but duty calls.'

'Then let me join the army too! I can help you bruder!'

'No! You're staying here!'

'But bruder! What's the use of you training me to be a soldier?!'

'I didn't train you to be a soldier! I'm the soldier here! You, West, will stay here until I reclaimed back what's rightfully ours,' said Gilbert as he fell on one knee and put his hands on his brother's shoulders.

Ludwig's eyes widened, 'W-what do you mean?'

'I'm gonna reach the top and will give you the position as König of Landsträfte(2)! The Kingdom of Landsträfte will rise from the ashes. You hear me?'

'But I don't want to be König of Landsträfte! I want to be with you brother! I don't want to be left behind, worrying about you! Thinking if you're dead or alive!' said the blond as tears began to leak from his eyes. Gilbert wiped the tears away with his thumbs and pressed his forehead against his brother's.

'West, boys shouldn't cry. That's not awesome. C'mon, chin up and be strong. That's the reason I trained you. You have to be strong because you're going to be an awesome king. You're going to be the king of a powerful empire and I promise I'll stay by your side and be with you. I won't die, I promise…'

'Don't make promises and bruder…'

'Yeah?'

Ludwig pushed his brother away, 'Get a shower! You reek!

*****

Ludwig held back his tears as he watched his brother put his belongings on the jeep with Vash already at the wheels. Leia was sobbing uncontrollably by now, begging her brother not to go. Feliciano was crying too because Gilbert was leaving and because he couldn't stand seeing Leia crying beside him. Roderich and Elizabeta tried to calm the two crying kids. Lovino and Antonio held stoic faces, they're big boys after all.

'Make sure he becomes an awesome King-to-be when I get back!' said Gilbert.

Roderich gave a curt nod, 'And you better come back because I'm not willing to raise this many kids you know?'

The albino barked a laugh, 'Take it as training for you before you and Eliza finally have awesome kids!'

Elizabeta blushed a deep red, 'Shut up you idiot!'

The brunette was blushing too, 'Get going already!'

'I'll write letters and call you,' said Vash to his adopted sister.

Leia nodded and said a meek, 'I'll miss you oniisan.'

The blond smiled, 'I'm gonna miss you too. I trust you'll take care of her,'

Roderich nodded, 'I promise.'

Gilbert turned to his brother and smiled, 'Remember, chin up and be strong West. I'll come home with an awesome victory!'

Ludwig forced a smile, 'I bet you will. And don't do anything stupid bruder.'

'I'll do something stupendous!'

The smile fell from the blond's face, 'I'll miss you.'

Gilbert ruffled his brother's hair, 'I'll keep in touch, okay?'

A tear fell and Ludwig quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand, 'Men don't cry!'

Gilbert hugged him and whispered, 'But they cry when they have to say goodbye to their loved ones.'

The younger Beilschmidt's eyes widened. He felt something wet on his cheeks and realized his brother was crying. He hugged his brother back and muttered, 'Blödmann(3).'

Gilbert laughed as he pulled away and quickly turned away to hide his tear-stricken face, 'See ya when I get back West!'

'Goodbye… East.'

The jeep drove off, leaving a cloud of dusts flying. Roderich patted his shoulder, 'It's getting late, let's go home.'

Ludwig nodded and after taking a last look at the disappearing jeep he followed the man. He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to his friend Feliciano, 'Ne, ne, Luu… why did he call you West? Isn't your name Ludwig?'

The older of the teens smiled, 'It was kinda like a nickname.'

'Eeh? But why West?'

The blond's mind reeled back to the past, the time when his brother gave him that nickname:

_Ludwig was seven years old. And he was crying because he got lost in the huge palace. It has been nearly a week since he was brought here by his father. He felt lonely and wanted to find his brother who he hadn't met for so years but he didn't expect to get lost. He sobbed, 'Bruder… Vater(4)…'_

_'Boys never shed tears. It's not awesome,' said a voice._

_Ludwig looked up and was mesmerized by the teenager's ruby red eyes. The teenager raised a brow, 'What's your name kiddo?'_

_'L-Ludwig,' he replied timidly as he quickly wiped his tears away._

_Gilbert grinned, 'So, you're my little brother!'_

_'Huh?'_

_'I'm Gilbert! Your awesome big brother! You know that don't you?'_

_'…I guess.'_

_Gilbert sat next to him, 'So, why are you crying? Aren't you supposed to be at the West Tower in your room studying?'_

_The blond boy blushed, 'I… I wanted to find you bruder.'_

_'Oh? Why?'_

_'Because I was so lonely…'_

_Gilbert's face soften, 'I see. Come here!'_

_The older of the Beilschimdt slung his arm around his brother's neck and brought him close, 'If you wanna come see me next time, I'm always at the East Tower's training grounds with Hermann and Old Fritz!'_

_'O-okay.'_

_'C'mon! Let me take you back to your room. I'll draw an awesome map of the palace for you.'_

_*****_

_Ludwig was startled from his sleep when his brother pinched is nose. He tried to pry his brother's hand off as he whined, 'Bru-ger~'_

_Gilbert grinned, 'I'm done! Here's the awesome map!'_

_The younger brother was caught off guard when his brother shoved the map into his face. He scowled when he heard his brother laughing, 'Not funny.'_

_'It's funny to me West!'_

_'West?'_

_'Yup, you're staying here in the Western part of the palace while I'm spending most of my time in the East. So from today I'm calling you West! You can call me East just for the heck of it!'_

_Ludwig thought about it for a moment before he smiled, 'Okay!'_

_'Oh, I have a little something for you bro!' said the albino as he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out something. He grabbed his brother's smaller hands and placed a black cross badge on his palm. He smirked, 'It's like a lucky charm. Got it from Old Fritz! Keep it for me will ya? And whenever you look at it, remember your awesome big bro!'_

Ludwig traced the outline of the badge that he hung as a pendant on his necklace, 'I'll never forget you bruder…'

* * *

**Dictionary:**

_Ei _und wurst(1)- Eggs and sausages

König of Landsträfte(2)- King of Landsträfte

Blödmann(3)- Stupid fool

Vater(4)- Father

I'm sure most of ya know what 'bruder' is. If you wanna know about the countries/places mentioned, read the Story Guide! Thanks for reading! Review please~


	6. Madness

**One Family**

**Synopsis:** In a world of chaos, families and friends struggle to find hope, happiness, trust, love and the sense of belonging. However, their lives are challenged. Brothers betray their family; hatred bloomed in the hearts of those left behind. Will their sins be forgiven? Will broken bonds be fixed? Will broken hearts be healed? Follow the story and see if they can find peace and harmony.

**A/N: **Alternate Universe Axis Powers HETLAIA, OOCness and appearance of OCs. Story concentrates on the Hetalia 'family' especially America, Russia and Japan's family.

This is my first Hetalia Fanfiction! XD

Thanks to **Kuroshironimu **for giving me the info of Ukraine's human name but I'll stick with Veronika because Yekaterina sounds hard to pronounce~ X3 hehehe. And thank you for reviewing! You too **Foxyaoi123**! Thank you~ This chapter focuses on the Soviet House (Ivan's family). Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 05: Madness**

Toris sighed as he was done washing the dishes. He wiped his wet hands on his pants and looked around the quiet kitchen and his face saddened, 'This house has been quiet since everyone left…'

The kitchen door slammed open and Feliks made his grand (and noisy) entrance, 'Yo Liet! Like, what's up man?'

The brunette chuckled, 'Not much. Why are you so energetic today?'

'Hahaha, I was just done _dressing up_!'

'I see, you seem to enjoy _dressing up_ with Lady Natalia,' said Toris with a smirk.

'W-what?! I'm not like, happy playing dress up with her! I'm happy because it's like, over for today!' said the brunette with a blush.

'Reeeeeally?'

'Like, hell yeah! I'm a man! I don't enjoy being in a dress!'

'What about make up?' asked the brunette as he pointed at his own face.

Feliks blushed deeper and grabbed a pot to look at his reflection, 'Aww man! It's like, still on my face!'

He scowled when his friend laughed at him, 'You know what, Lady Natalia was right! You're a pretty boy for sure!'

'Ughh! Shut up!'

Toris stopped laughing when he heard something glass was broken. The two servants rushed to the door and they stopped when they saw a very unhappy Ivan at the living room a broken vase lying not far from him. The violet eyed teenager had grown really tall quickly over the past three years that made them feared him because he looked intimidating. Ivan grabbed his head and shut his eyes as he screamed angrily making the two servants cringed. They know never to cross his path when he is upset. And they knew the cause of his unhappiness, General Winter. Toris gasped when he saw Raivis' shivering form hiding behind a big vase next to Ivan, _uh-oh! Not a good place to hide Raivis!_

'He's like, gonna get slaughtered!' whispered Feliks who too had spotted the younger teenager.

Raivis pressed his palms against his ears and continue to tremble with fear. Ivan's roar of anger sounded like the roar of a beast to his ears, he tried really hard not to make a sound since it seemed that his master hadn't notice his presence. Why oh why did he have to hide here when he could've run off to the kitchen the instant he saw Ivan entered the house, obviously pissed off? He prayed for Eduard, Toris or Feliks to help him.

Toris clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He took a gulp before he walked toward the tall violet eyed Ivan. Feliks said a silent, '_Like, what the Hell are you doing Leit?!_'

The brunette cleared his throat as he came closer to Ivan, 'M-Master Ivan?'

Ivan turned to him with an angry glare, 'WHAT?!'

'Umm… w-would you like to talk about it?' he said with a smaller voice.

The light blond haired young man took in a deep breath to calm himself and he coverd his face in shame with a palm, 'I'm sorry if I scared you, Toris…'

The brunette chuckled nervously, 'I-it's alright. I'm sure… that **that** man is making your life Hell. I understand your frustration Master Ivan.'

Ivan's eyes softened and he relaxed, 'I appreciate that… but please, I need to be alone for the remaining day da.'

'As you wish Master Ivan. I will inform the others,' said Toris as he bowed. At the corner of his eyes, he saw that Raivis had crawled himself to safety beside Feliks. He watched as the violet eyed young man walked up the flight of stairs, most likely heading toward his room.

Toris turned to Feliks and Raivis when he heard the youngest of them crying and repetitively saying, 'It was scary! It was really scary!'

'Is he gone?' asked a voice.

The brunette turned around and saw Eduard step out of the storage closet. His face pale and body still trembling with fear. Toris patted his shoulder and nodded, 'He went to his room.'

Eduard sighed, 'At least, we're not physically abused today…'

Toris smiled understandingly and watched as the glasses wearing teen walked over to comfort Raivis (Feliks failed to be the comforting companion). The brunette looked up the flight of stairs, 'Master Ivan…'

*****

Ivan groaned as he clutched his throbbing head, 'It hurts…'

He shut his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the sound of laughter which he knew wasn't supposed to be there. There's no one else but him in the room and he knew it. Ever since his elder sister had left the house, he felt lonelier. She was his main comfort, it was she he would run to for assurance and now she couldn't help him. Yes, Toris had tried to help but the younger teenager was afraid of him like the rest. He cannot replace the spot that was reserved only for Veronika.

Ivan whimpered and tears streamed down his cheeks, 'Neechan… it hurts… make it stop…'

_'Braginski, report!' said the big man with short brown hair and narrow sharp eyes. The man was named General Vulcanus Winter._

_Ivan tried not to flinch, 'The Genöan_ _army had retaliated and reclaimed 20% of the land that we conquered. We've lost nearly a quarter of our forces in the battle. I suggest we retreat, sir.'_

_The General growled and slammed his fist down on the wooden table, 'What are you saying Braginski?! We Russkält are not cowards! We're fighters!'_

_'But if we continue this battle, we will lose more of our men! We both know that the Genöan_ _army is resilient and quite strong, especially since they have Gilbert Beilschmidt leading in the front-line now. They have the advantage of both offence and defense! We will loose this war immediately!'_

_'I don't take retreat as an option Braginski!'_

_Ivan gritted his teeth and tried to hold back his anger, 'We have no choice until the weapons are done being manufactured.'_

_'About the weapons, how long will it take?' asked the General as he turned away._

_'According to the report from the factory, they can produce around five hundred rifles in three days.'_

_'What about our heavy artillery?'_

_'Two within a month.'_

_'And how many of the weapons do we have in stock?'_

_Ivan gritted his teeth, 'Around two thousand five hundred rifles and ten tanks.'_

_'I see. We'll send out two thousand armed men and five tanks to the front, the rest will remain at the back but close to the border.'_

_'But sir-'_

_'I take no for an answer! Prepare the rifles and have the soldiers and the tanks ready to leave. I want them to be at the border by the dawn of the day after tomorrow,' said the man forcefully,_

_'Yes, sir!' said Ivan as he saluted._

_Before he could leave the room, he was stopped, 'Braginski!'_

_'Yes sir?'_

_'I have a special mission for you,' said Winter as he grinned._

_Ivan didn't like that look, 'W-what is it?'_

_'You're going to lead in the front line.'_

_The young man gasped and his eyes widened. But Winter wasn't done as he continued, 'And I want you to bring back that Black Knight, Gilbert Beilschmidt.'_

Ivan was scared. He didn't want to die but he was afraid to go against General Winter. The man was powerful and had control over his life. He could take away what's left in the Soviet House. His sister Natalia, Toris and the other servants… even take the house from him. The house was all that's left after his parents died in the train accident ten years ago.

Veronika had left the house one night two years ago. No one knew why. All that's left from her was a note saying that she's sorry that she had to leave. Then General Winter showed up the next day and had recruited him to join the military. He was such a fool to be seduced by the man's sweet promises of helping him find his sister's whereabouts.

His life had changed drastically and he became a bitter person. Sometimes, he wondered if he had gone crazy because of the stress. Well, maybe he is crazy. The servants feared him and they soon left, they all ran away. He didn't know why Toris and the other boys decided to stay, probably because they don't have any relatives to run off too. They are orphans too, like him and his sisters.

Ivan felt a chill ran down his spine as the chant of madness rang louder in his ears. He placed his face in his palms and shuddered. A chuckle escaped his lips and the chuckle grew into a laughter which soon became hysteric. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his head was throbbing but he doesn't know what to do but laugh. No one can help take away his pain after all, no one can replace Veronika.

*****

His eyes snapped open. Ivan realized that he had fallen asleep. He groaned and rubbed his eyes and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. It was still dark outside. He looked at the clock and saw that it was two hours past midnight. He sighed knowing that he won't fall asleep anytime soon, 'Great…'

He got out of bed and decided to venture downstairs. As he was heading toward the stairs, he stopped in front of a door; it used to be Veronika's room but not anymore. Natalia had moved into the room because it was across his. He opened the door soundlessly and watched with a smile at his sleeping sister. He quietly closed the door and continued toward the stairs and went down.

Looking around the candle lit living room, he notice a tuft of blonde hair sticking out from the top of a couch. Curious he approached the couch and he blinked at the sight of Eduard, Feliks and Raivis sleeping there. Edward was sitting while he's sleeping, his glasses hanging at the tip of his nose. Raivis was sleeping with his head against the older teen's shoulder. Feliks was sleeping with his head on Eduard's thighs and one of his legs hanging loosely at the side of the couch.

Ivan was startled when he heard a sound and he turned to the fireplace where he saw Toris putting in a log to feed the fire. The brunette smiled, 'I'm sorry to startle you Master Ivan.'

The violet eye man shook his head, 'It's alright da.'

'Why are you up? Do you have trouble sleeping Master Ivan?' asked Toris with concern.

'I have unpleasant dreams da…'

'O-oh…'

The two remained quiet and watched the flame dance in the fireplace. Ivan turned to the servant, 'Ne, do you have time?'

'Huh? Oh, I guess so… ahaha… I can't go back to sleep yet. I'm far too alert.'

The two quietly made their way toward the kitchen and they sat at the table across each other. The brunette fidgeted, 'Umm, what is it?'

'Ne, Toris… do you think I'm crazy?' asked the other without looking at him.

'Eh?!'

Ivan looked up, 'What do you think?'

'Uhh… ehh… truthfully, yeah. A bit.'

'I see…'

Toris suddenly feel extremely uncomfortable and he tried to distract himself by looking at the ceiling, the floor, the wall, anything. He jumped when Ivan sighed.

'I'm sorry.'

That caught the brunette off guard, 'W-what?'

'I'm sorry… I guess it's better off if I'm not around ne.'

'What do you mean Master Ivan?' asked Toris with a frown.

Ivan smiled sadly, 'General Winter requests that I should join the battle at the border da. I'll be in the frontline, leading the troops ne.'

'EH?! No offence, b-but you're too young to be in the lead!'

'I'm glad you're concerned Toris. Thank you.'

'W-when are you leaving?'

'In a couple of hours.'

'EEEH?!'

Ivan smiled at him as he stood up, 'Please take care of the house and everyone while I'm gone da… and if something went wrong, go to the mountains ne.'

Toris frowned, 'Something's going to happen huh?'

'It's not very good da.'

'So, there's a reason you being all mean and scary? You're trying to chase us away?'

'Ahahaha, maybe. But it may be because I'm losing my sanity…'

'Oh… ahahaha… haha… r-r-really?'

'Promise you'll take care of everyone for me? Especially my sister.'

The brunette nodded and sighed as he shut his eyes. A hand combed through his brown locks, 'Alright, I promise Master Ivan. But please… please come back safely. We may not feel comfortable with you around all grouchy and stuff but we do appreciate you here with us. You're a great Master and… a good friend.'

Ivan's eyes widened when the shorter of the two gave him a hug. He felt a pat on his back, 'Don't be afraid to ask for help Ivan…'

'Toris… thank you.'

The brunette quickly step back, 'Uhh, let me help you get prepared!'

Before the violet eyed man could say anything, the brunette had rushed out of the kitchen, leaving him alone. He sighed, 'You don't have to…'

Ivan flinched at a sudden sharp pain in his head. He rubbed the throbbing spot and scowled, 'This pain is driving me crazy.'

Dawn came quickly and Ivan was outside with Toris and Raivis who had woken up early. The small teenager was shivering both because of the cold and that he was standing directly in front of the Master he feared. He flinched when Ivan placed a hand on his head. He expected the man to press his head down as usual or tug at his hair but he didn't get any of those, instead he received a gentle and affectionate pat from the man.

He looked up at the man with wide eyes and stammered, 'M-Master Ivan?'

Ivan smiled, 'Help Toris take care of the house while I'm gone ne? I'll be back after the battle at the borders ceased da.'

'Y-yes sir…'

Ivan gave Toris a wave before he got into the jeep and drove off. Raivis was still stunned and he reach a hand to touch his head, 'W-what was that?'

Toris smiled, 'He cares about us.'

The small blond stared at the jeep as it drove off into the distance, 'He hasn't done that for so long…'

'Well, he's a troubled soul. Give him time to find his solution and the ol' Ivan will be back! C'mon, Raivis. We got work to do.'

'B-but Toris… Master Ivan had been mean before too.'

'That was different. It was for fun… now… it was… different.'

'Eh? What did you say?'

'Nothing. Never mind what I said. Come, we have breakfast to prepare!'

* * *

Ooooh, angsty! I dunno know why I write such a chapter but it was great! And no complaining people, I did warned ya that the characters might be OOC (Out of character). Read and REvies


	7. New Faces, Old Faces Part I

**One Family**

**Synopsis:** In a world of chaos, families and friends struggle to find hope, happiness, trust, love and the sense of belonging. However, their lives are challenged. Brothers betray their family; hatred bloomed in the hearts of those left behind. Will their sins be forgiven? Will broken bonds be fixed? Will broken hearts be healed? Follow the story and see if they can find peace and harmony.

**Main Characters: **Japan, China, Germany, Prussia, England & America

**A/N: **Alternate Universe Axis Powers HETLAIA, OOCness and appearance of OCs. Story concentrates on the Hetalia 'family' especially America, Russia and Japan's family

This chapter mostly concentrate on Kiku and Yong Soo. Thailand and Vietnam make their appearance!! So is Taiwan-chan!! It's a long chapter so enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 06: New Faces, Old Faces [Part I]**

'Kiku!' cried the ever energetic Yong Soo as he tackled the older boy from behind, catching him off guard. The two fell on the ground with a thud and Kiku groaned with both pain and annoyance.

'Yong Soo! Get off me!'

The boy laughed as he sat on the dark haired teenager's back, 'Say you're my property first! Say you belong to me!'

'Ugh, I am no one's property and definitely not yours! Now get off!' said Kiku as he tried to wriggle free. He cursed under his breath; he didn't remember Yong Soo was this heavy before. Maybe he was just tired.

Yong Soo pouted as he stood up, 'You're no fun da ze!'

The dark haired teen sighed and turned to glare at the brunette, 'How many time do I have to tell you not to do that?! Especially when I'm training!'

'But I'm booooored da ze~ When will aniki come back?' whined the ten year old boy.

'Aniki won't be back until tomorrow. Ryukaku(1) is a day trip from here remember?'

Yong Soo fell on his back and began rolling back and forth, 'I'm booooored da ze!!'

Kiku sighed as he massaged his temple, 'Alright. What do you want to do?'

He had learnt a lot about the boy. When Yong Soo is bored, it is better to play with him than ignore him. The boy had a knack to be extremely annoying until you give him your undivided attention. He still couldn't figure out what the boy meant by 'you're my property' though whenever the boy hugged him or Yao. He shuddered, hoping that it had nothing to do with… Kiku snapped out of his train of thought when Yong Soo clung on his neck.

'Kiku! You're not listening da ze!'

'Oh, gomen nasai. Now, what were you saying?'

'I wanna go play at the river da ze!'

Nodding his head Kiku stood up with difficulty as Yong Soo remained attached to him. He sighed and shifted the boy so that he was carrying the boy piggy-back style. The boy grinned as he snuggled his cheek against his, making the dark haired teen blush, 'Let me change out of my training attire first.'

'Okay!'

Kiku left the ten year old at the front door and told him to wait there and not wander off or try anything mischievous. He quickly walked toward his room to change. He took out a green yukata from a wooden chest and then stripped out of his sweaty white training gi and pants. He put the dirty clothes in a basket. He looked around the room and sighed when he saw Yong Soo's sleeping yukata lying on the floor. Grabbing the clothes he put it in the basket too.

'Better get these cleaned since we're going to the river,' he muttered.

After he was sure he was ready he went to meet the impatient Yong Soo at the front. The boy huffed, 'What took you so long?'

Kiku ruffled the boy's hair, 'Just grabbing some dirty laundry to clean.'

'You're like a girl da ze!' said Yong Soo with a grin.

The dark haired teen blushed, 'Someone has to take care of things.'

'Mansae(2)! The weather is nice ne Kiku?'

The dark haired teenager smiled and nodded. He followed his adopted brother down the small path that will take them to the river. Along their way, they met a few people who walked through. Being the polite person he is, Kiku greeted them with 'hello' and a smile. The two reached the river and they found it vacant. Yong Soo cheered as he rushed to the riverbank screaming with joy, 'Mansae! The river belongs to me da ze!!'

'No it's not! Be sure you don't wander too far. Stay in the shallow water! Understood?'

'Yes~' replied the boy as he kicked at the water. He picked up some pebbles and began throwing them and tried to make the pebbles skip on the water surface.

Kiku shook his head and got to business, doing the laundry. It was a nice weather indeed; it's not too hot, just cloudy but still warm. He's still sticky because of his training but he could take a shower later when they get back home, before he prepares dinner. The teen frowned, something's not feeling right. He shook his head and shook it off.

They spent nearly an hour there and Kiku was sitting on one of the big rocks, watching Yong Soo chasing dragonflies. He felt really tired; he didn't train much though since he kept losing his concentration. He felt hot but the weather was cool, he could feel the cold breeze. The teen wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed. A shiver ran down his spine as he stood up, 'Otouto-kun(3)! It's time to go home!'

'Eeeh?' asked the brown haired boy, obviously unhappy.

'I have to take a shower and prepare our dinner,' said Kiku as he picked up the basket.

'But Kiku, it's still early da ze!'

'Time flies really fast if you're not careful Yong Soo. Come, it's time for us to leave.'

Yong Soo moaned as he kicked a pebble. He pouted at Kiku who was waiting for him. a grin spread on his face as he ran toward the teenager, 'PIGGY BACK RIDE!! MANSAEEEE~'

'Eh?! Wait! Yong- AUGH!!' the dark haired teen nearly lost his balance but he managed to stay on both legs. He heard the brunette laughing and gave his hand a smack. It didn't bother the boy though.

Yong Soo pumped a fist in the air, 'Let's go~'

Kiku rolled his eyes and walked. As the two brothers left a man wearing a straw hat and a dark grey yukata stepped of the bushes across the river. He lifted up his hat a bit and narrowed his eyes, 'That boy…'

'Ne, ne Kiku?'

'Hai?'

'Why is it that girls have bigger breasts than boys?'

The older boy blushed a deep shade, 'W-why are you asking such question?!'

'I'm curious. See, yours is not big,' said Yong Soo as he patted the teen's chest.

'Uwaaaaa!! W-what are you doing?! Stop that! H-hands off!' Kiku stammered.

Yong Soo pursed his lips as he let his hand rest on the teen's shoulder, 'What? I didn't do anything wrong da ze…'

'Yes you did! That's sexual harassment!'

'What's that?' asked the ten years old with wide eyes.

Kiku felt like slapping his forehead but his hands are full, 'Y-you'll know when you're older. Now, never ask me questions about girls! I don't know how to explain such things.'

'Oh, you could've told me that sooner da ze.'

'You are one strange boy…'

When they reached home, Yong Soo had fallen asleep on the teen's back. Kiku brought the boy to their room and lay him on the futon. He scratched his head as before he picked up the basket and went outside to hang the wet clothes. He hoped it wouldn't rain though because then he'd have to wash them again. After he was done he went back to his room to get extra clothes and a towel. Then he went to the small shed or also known as their 'bathroom'.

He hummed a tune as he pulled the bucket out of the small well that's next to the shed. He filled up the wooden tub inside the shed until he felt it was enough. After putting down the bucket he quickly stripped, it was getting too hot suddenly and he wanted to cool down. He doesn't care how cold the water is, he's used to it anyway. He let out a sigh when half of his body was in the water, it felt nice. He held his breath and dunked his head under the water. The cold water seemed to help him feel cooler and he didn't want to resurface but he needed air.

After he was done, he dried himself and get dressed. He massaged his tense shoulder and groaned, 'Ah, I better warm up the water for Yong Soo.'

He lit up the stove (I dunno what to call it) under the wooden tub and added a couple of firewood to feed the fire. After he was done, he went to fetch the sleeping ten years old. The boy grumbled as he was ushered out of the room. Kiku then went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He stopped when his vision doubled and he suddenly felt dizzy. He blinked his eyes and his vision was back to normal. He shrugged and continued heading to the kitchen.

*****

Yong Soo grinned as he walked toward the kitchen, a towel draped on his head. He turned the corner and his eyes widened, 'KIKU!?'

He ran toward the dark haired teenager lying on the floor and knelt on his knees. He shook the teenager frantically, 'Kiku?! Ne, what's wrong Kiku?'

The dark haired teenager moaned. His dark locks stuck to his sweat covered face. Yong Soo nervously placed his hand on the teen's head. He pulled his hand away quickly and gasped, 'You have a fever?! Uwaa, what do I do?!'

He became even more nervous when the older boy gave no response. He bit his bottom lip and tried to remember what Yao and Kiku did when he was sick a few months ago. The boy grabbed the still wet towel on his head and wiped the sweat off the teen's warm face. After that he put his arms under the teen's armpits and after muttering 'sorry' and 'ughh, you're heavy!' he dragged the teenager toward their room. Kiku's feverishly-warm breath tickled his cheeks as he slowly lowered the teen on his futon. He then rushed outside and then returned with a bucket of water. He put the towel in the cold water, rinsed it, folded it to a small size and placed it on the teenager's very warm forehead.

Yong Soo released a relieved sigh. He heard Kiku groan, 'Kiku?'

'Soo? W-what happened?'

'You passed out because you have a fever da ze. Why didn't you tell me you're not feeling well?!' said the boy with a scowl.

Kiku blink slowly, 'I didn't know… I was sick…'

'Liar! Now, what do I do?'

'Nothing. You don't have experience… to prepare the medicine…'

'B-but fevers can kill right?'

'…yes.'

'Kiku, I don't want you to die da ze~' said the boy as tears began leaking from his eyes.

Kiku patted the boys' hand, 'I won't… just… help me stay cool… bring me water… and keep the towel wet… okay?'

Yong Soo nodded as he wiped away his tears, 'So... this means we won't have dinner huh?'

The dark haired teenager chuckled, 'Gomen ne…'

'Kiku! Yong Soo!' cried a male voice.

'Hellooooo~ Anybody home?' asked a female voice.

Yong Soo rushed to the front door and greeted the two teenagers. The boy with spiky black hair and wearing glasses raised a brow, 'Yong Soo? Why are you crying?'

The girl with long dark hair looked around, 'Where's Kiku? Did something happen?'

'Kiku got a fever da ze!'

'Eeeh? How is he holding up? Is it bad?' asked the boy worriedly.

'I don't know Jaidee. He's very hot and weak. I'm scared… and hungry da ze…'

Jaidee smiled, 'Don't worry! I'll take care of dinner. Linh, why don't you go check on brother Kiku?'

'Eeh, don't cook anything spicy!' said the girl as she followed Yong Soo to the room he and Kiku shared. Kiku tried to sit up but Linh gently pushed him down and scolded him, 'You're sick! Stay down!'

'Linh-san, what are you… doing here? Where's Jaidee-san? I thought… I heard his voice…'

'Jaidee is in the kitchen, he's gonna make dinner for you two. We're here to check on Yong Soo, see how he's doing. Lucky you that we came.'

'Yes… and sorry for the trouble…'

Linh pouted, 'Did you know you were sick?'

Kiku shook his head, 'I felt tired and dizzy… but I thought it was because of my training…'

'Kiku, I think you work too hard. You should take a break you know?'

'That's why I'm here da ze!' said Yong Soo.

Linh smiled as she ruffled the boy's hair, 'Yup! Well, I guess me and Jaidee will sleep over here to make sure you'll be okay.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. We're friends and family after all, we stick together!'

*****

'Kiku! Young Soo! I'm back aru~' said Yao cheerfully. He was really happy to finally be home. A week away from home made him both homesick and worry for his brothers' well being. But he had to go to Ryukaku to visit his aunt when he heard about the flood that hit the village. He smiled when he felt small hands tugging at his sleeve from behind, 'Don't worry, you'll like them once you get to know them.'

Yao saw a blur of blue and white and instantly braced himself for the impact. He grunted when the ten year old literally slammed into him, the boy's smaller arms wrapped tightly around the man's waist.

'Aniki~ I miss you so much da ze!'

Yao smiled and chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair, 'Ah, where's your brother Kiku?'

'Kiku is in bed, he's sick da ze.'

'Eh?!' exclaimed the worried man.

'Don't worry, it's not that bad!' said Linh as she approached the brothers.

Yao blinked when he saw Jaidee walking to greet him too, 'Huh? What are you two doing here aru?'

'We came to check on our little bro,' said Jaidee as he ruffled Yong Soo's hair.

Linh grinned, 'Gotta make sure the little pest doesn't bother Kiku too much.'

'Yong Soo is not a pest da ze!' said the boy.

'So, how is he aru?' asked Yao as he stepped into the house. He left the basket he was carrying on his back at the porch and headed straight for Kiku's room. He stopped when he heard a meek 'eep!' from behind. He turned around embarrassed, 'Aiyaa! Xiu Mei, sorry I forgot about you aru!'

Everyone turned to the girl in pink clothes. They were surprised they didn't notice her presence before (she was hiding behind Yao all the time). She was blushing and fidgeting a lot, 'I-it's okay Yao-nii…'

Linh's eyes sparkle, 'Yao-nii, who is this?'

'Ah, this is Wan Xiu Mei aru. She's my cousin aru… she was separated from her mother during the flood aru. We couldn't find my aunt so I'm gonna take care of her aru,' said Yao as he motioned for the girl to follow him inside. Xiu Mei quickly rushed after him and grabbed onto his arm.

Linh giggled, 'Aww, she's shy! So cuuute~'

Jaidee chuckled when the girl in pink nearly tripped, 'And a klutz. Ow! Linh~ you don't have to hit me that hard!'

Yong Soo's eyes were wide as he watched the two disappeared as they entered the room he and Kiku shared, 'I have a big sister?... COOL!!'

Kiku opened his eyes tiredly when he heard footsteps; he saw a blurred figure looming above him. A palm was pressed against his forehead, giving him a déjà vu feeling, 'Unhh?'

'Kiku, it's Yao aru.'

'A-aniki?'

Yao smiled as he brushed the dark locks off the teen's forehead. He took the wet towel hanging on the bucket and placed it on the teen's still warm forehead, 'Aiyaa, did you overwork yourself aru?'

Kiku groaned and shook his head, 'No…'

Xiu Mei gave Yao a cup of water that she got from the tray lying beside her. The young man smiled at her and helped his brother sit up. Yong Soo came running into the room and quickly tried to help by supporting the sick teenager to sit. Yao pressed the cool ceramic cup against the teen's dry lips, 'Drink aru.'

The girl in pink watched the brothers with admiration. She was a single child so she wondered how it would be living with many siblings, 'I-is he going to be fine?'

Kiku blinked at the unknown voice, he turned to the girl and she squeaked. He watched her trying to hide behind Yao, 'Aniki… who is that?'

'Ah, this is Xiu Mei aru. She's my cousin but she'll be living with us from now on aru.'

'Oh… konnichiwa, Honda Kiku desu…' said the dark haired teen politely.

Xiu Mei nodded, 'N-ni hao…'

'Yong Soo, help me put him down aru,' said Yao.

'Okay!' said the ten year old.

Kiku was beginning to feel sleepy again. He shut his eyes and began to doze off. The voices of the people around him sounded distant but at least he doesn't have to worry about Yao anymore. And someone will be around to take care of him and Yong Soo, 'Okaeri nasai(4), Yao-nii…'

*****

The mysterious man in grey yukata pressed his back against the tree as he watched Jaidee and Linh leave the house after they said their goodbyes. He listened to the voices and sounds coming from the house. A smile graced his lips, 'So this is where you've been hiding…'

* * *

**Translation:**

Ryukaku (1)- refer to the Sotry Guide page

Mansae (2)- it was like 'Yay!' or 'Hooray!'

Otouto-kun (3)- Little brother

Okaeri nasai (4)- Welcome home

Whoooo~ Who's that guy?! Like the chapter? Review please and read the next chapter! XD


	8. New Faces, Old Faces Part II

**One Family**

**Synopsis:** In a world of chaos, families and friends struggle to find hope, happiness, trust, love and the sense of belonging. However, their lives are challenged. Brothers betray their family; hatred bloomed in the hearts of those left behind. Will their sins be forgiven? Will broken bonds be fixed? Will broken hearts be healed? Follow the story and see if they can find peace and harmony.

**Main Characters: **Japan, China, Germany, Prussia, England & America

**A/N: **Alternate Universe Axis Powers HETLAIA, OOCness and appearance of OCs. Story concentrates on the Hetalia 'family' especially America, Russia and Japan's family.

The Mediterranean family along with Cuba made their appearances! Something bad happened to Arthur and Yao's family, if you want to find out read!! if you're so emotional don't forget to weep! XD

* * *

**Chapter 07: New Faces, Old Faces [Part II]**

With Kumajirou-san in his lap, Matthew smiled as he read his brother's letter. The white teddy bear was a birthday gift for him that Alfred had made Francis buy. His brother had called the blond romanticist and requested he buy the biggest, fluffiest teddy bear for his beloved little brother. He also had sent a cheque to the man to pay for it, though he gave extra money so that Francis could spend it to buy something else for Matthew's birthday.

Matthew sighed as he stared at the photo of Alfred, Edward and Arthur that was sent along with the letter. He misses Alfred a lot. The blond frowned a bit; it was more than two years since they were apart. That was more than the promised time. The doctor in Zaüfray told him that it'll be another six months until they are sure he can leave. Why does it take so long to get better?!

He heard the door to his room creaked open and a tan skinned face poked in, 'Matthew, are you hungry?'

'Ah, yes. I'm very hungry eh.'

Seline grinned as she pushed the door, 'That's great! Because I made a lot of pancakes with maple syrup especially for you!'

Matthew's eyes widened, 'Seline, you don't have to trouble yourself!'

'I'm a girl Mattie! I'm gonna be a woman soon. I have to learn how to cook you know?'

'Ahaha. Oh, where are Francis and Peter?'

'Peter's in the kitchen, cleaning up after my mess!' replied the girl with a grin.

'So much for the 'I'm gonna be a woman' talk eh.'

'What? I just don't like seeing my hands get all wrinkly.'

Matthew chuckled, 'And Francis?'

'Oh, he's in the study. I think he's on the phone talking with Arthur,' said Seline as she tilted her head thoughtfully.

*****

Francis frowned as he tapped the pen on the desk, 'Are you sure mon ami?'

There was a sigh on the other line, '_You heard me the first time! He's working with that bastard as his head in command!_'

'Hey, hey, relax Arthur!'

'_What if that bastard Palthrow found out I'm his brother? I'll lose everything!_'

Francis could imagine the blond pacing around, 'I have a suggestion but it's not a really good idea. It depends on little Al's decision.'

'_Alright what is it?_'

'Tell him the truth.'

There was a long pause before he got a reply, '_Are you out of your bloody mind!?_'

Francis pulled away from the receiver with a grimace at Arthur's screech. He dropped the pan he was holding earlier. When he was sure the man won't scream at him again he put the receiver close to his ear, 'You have to do it sooner or later mon ami.'

'_It's not that easy. Alfred is a hero now, remember? He takes justice seriously! If he knows who I was before he'd never forgive me!_' Arthur sounded desperate right now. Then Francis heard another voice in the background and recognized it as Alfred's voice.

'**_Arthur? You okay?_**'

'_Y-yes! Francis just said something stupid to me, the bloody bastard._'

'I heard that!'

'**_Oh. Okay, I'll be leaving now, got work to do. And I might not make it for dinner_**_._'

'Tell him!' Francis hissed.

'_Damn you Francis! Alfred wait!_ –click-'

The wavy haired man sighed as he ran a hand through his golden locks. He put the receiver back to its place, 'Dieu, I hope it turned out alright.'

*****

Alfred stopped and turned to the older blond, 'Huh? What is it?'

Arthur was sweating nervously, 'Umm, I h-have something important to t-t-tell you…'

'Eh? Really?'

'Yes, well… you see…'

The grandfather clock rang and Alfred cussed, 'Oh, geez! I'm late! The Commander will kill me! Sorry Arthur but we'll talk again later okay?'

Arthur faltered as he watched the seventeen year old ran down the stairs. He grabbed his hat and stumbled as he tried to put on his outer coat. The older blond sighed, 'Yeah, talk with you later.'

He stood there for a few minutes, listening to the sound of the clock ticking. The house had been quiet and lonelier since the two boys got themselves a job: Alfred in the military and Edward working part-time at a restaurant. It was his day off today and now he's alone and don't know what to do. Maybe he should call Francis again? He shook his head, maybe not. The man might pester him with questions he's not ready to answer.

Arthur sighed as he descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen, deciding to make a small breakfast for himself. He was thinking about making scones and tea. Minutes later he was sitting at the table, quietly eating his breakfast. He chewed his food slowly, finally losing his appetite. He was busy thinking about what Francis said to him.

'_Tell him the truth._'

He shook his head, 'It's not that easy you twit.'

He spent the rest of his day reading some books, cleaning the big house, taking care of his small garden and napping. He didn't feel like going out at all. By the time Edward returned home, the blond was still sleeping. The brown haired teenager sighed when he saw his guardian sleeping on the sofa. He went upstairs, grabbed a quilt, went back downstairs and then placed the quilt on the sleeping man. Satisfied, the teen nodded at his good work and then went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

While he was cooking, Arthur finally woke up. The man rubbed his eyes and yawned. He noticed the lights were on and someone had covered him with a quilt, which means Edward was home. He jumped when he heard the door slammed open.

'ARTHUR!!'

Arthur's heart raced when he heard the tone of Alfred's voice. He went to meet the teen at the entrance but he instantly stopped when he saw there were other men in uniform. He glared at them, trying not to show his discomfort, 'Alfred? What's going on?'

Alfred strode to him in big steps and looked at him in the eyes, he stared at the floor before looking at the man in the eyes, 'Is it true… that you used to be a pirate?'

The blond man gulped, '…I won't lie.'

'So? Is that a yes?' there was desperation and fear in Alfred's eyes.

Arthur looked away and nodded, 'Yes.'

The teenager clenched his fists, 'You don't happen to be… the notorious Captain Ravensclaw, a-are you?'

'That is who I was six years ago.'

'You should've lied and deny it…' whispered Alfred.

Arthur's eyes widened as he looked at the blond teen who was a few inches taller than him. The teen's eyes was glossy, there were tears forming in his eyes. Alfred took a step back, 'Arthur Kirkland, you are under arrest for your crimes committed when you are known as Captain Ravensclaw of The Restless Soul! Men!'

The two uniformed men grabbed Arthur's arm and held them behind him. Arthur gritted stared at Alfred sadly as he was forcefully led to the door. They stopped when they heard a voice, 'Alfred! What is the meaning of this?!'

'I'm arresting Arthur for his past crime as a pirate.'

'What?' asked Edward.

'It's alright Edward. A man has to be ready to take responsibility of his sins,' said Arthur with a weak smile.

Edward wanted to run to help him but Arthur shook his head telling him no. He watched helplessly as the man who took him in from the streets and raised him up was taken away. He turned to Alfred with an angry growl, 'Alfred! How could you?! After all that he's done for you?!'

'It's my duty Edward,' replied Alfred as he walked toward the door.

The brunette grabbed him by his shoulder and spun him around to face him, 'You bastard! Stop thinking about being heroic and justice for a while and just focus on the logic and reality! Even if Arthur used to be a pirate, do you think he's as notorious as people said?!'

Alfred's eyes narrowed and he kept his mouth shut. He brushed off Edward's hand and followed his fellow men and the prisoner toward the guild where Arthur will be locked up in the basement cells. Arthur saw a familiar face waiting for him outside the guild. He glared at the man and seethed, 'Henry Palthrow.'

The man grinned, 'Ah, you remembered who I am? I'm touched.'

Arthur flinched when the man grabbed his face and forced him to look up eye-to-eye, 'Look at you, pretending to be a nobleman I see. Where's that ferocious free spirit of yours now? Has it been crushed by your _brother'_s betrayal?'

The blond grimaced at the word betrayal. Alfred too but the teenager quickly hid it before his Commander could notice. His fists had turned white because he was clenching them tightly. He held back a growl when Palthrow chuckled.

'Tell me, where are your men?'

Arthur grinned, 'You won't find them. We've disbanded and I told them to live in their own separate ways. We're scattered all over the world.'

Palthrow narrowed his eyes, 'No matter. I'm sure they'll come for you if I spread news that their beloved captain is in my clutches.'

He motioned the two soldiers to bring Arthur down to the basement cells. Then he turned to Alfred and smiled, 'Job well done Alfred!'

'Thank you sir,' said Alfred reluctantly.

'Don't be sad. He's a criminal and you're doing your duty as a knight of justice! Be proud of yourself lad!'

Alfred nodded. Palthrow pat his back before he went into the guild. The teenager stood there staring at the guild's door. The rain began to fall and he bowed his head as he let his salty tears mixed with the rain, 'I'm sorry…'

He fell on his knees; he doesn't care the mud staining his white pants. He pressed his palms against his eyes, 'I'm sorry…'

'A-Alfred?'

Alfred tensed and looked over his shoulder. Edward stood there, soaking wet in the rain. The blond looked away and rubbed his eyes. He felt the brunette's hands on his shoulder, and then he was hugged. Edward held him tight and glared at the guild as he whispered, 'We'll get him out of there.'

'... I'm sorry.'

*****

Two men sat at the table in the bar. Both of them are brunettes, one had short brown hair with a read bandana and the other messy but manageable looking hair. The one with short hair looked at his half- empty mug, 'Where are those two?'

The other one with weird split _ahoge_ shrugged, 'I dunno.'

'Ahoy there!' said a tan skinned man with brown dreadlocks. Another man was following him; this one had short dark hair and tan skin, he wore a white cloak. He merely nod at the two.

'Quiet as always Gupta and you, Alejándro, are loud as always,' said the man in red bandana.

'So what have you got?' asked the man sitting next to the one in red bandana.

'Bad news,' said Gupta short.

Alejándro leaned forward and whispered, 'News had it that the Cap'n was captured by that monkey Palthrow.'

The two men grimaced. Gupta and his tan skinned friend took a sit and ordered their drinks. Gupta asked for plain water and Alejándro for ice-cream and beer. The bartender raised a brow at his odd request for ice-cream and he merely grinned.

'Where have you two been?' asked Alejándro after he ordered his drink.

'Heracles and I went back to our hometown. No one knew who we were so we're safe,' said the one with red bandana.

The dreadlock man barked a laugh, 'You Sadiq? With Heracles?! Wow, I'm amazed ya haven't killed each other.'

Heracles blushed, 'We didn't live in the same house.'

'Ah, I see, I see.'

Sadiq brought his mug up to his lips, 'So, what are we going to do? Anyone have a plan to get the Cap'n out of the slammer?'

'I have,' said Gupta quietly.

The other men turned to him. A grin graced Alejándro's face, 'Leave it to the quiet lad to hatch ideas.'

'So, does this mean the crew of The Restless Soul is going to regroup?' asked Sadiq excitedly.

The quiet man nodded, 'Aye.'

Heracles gave a faint smile, 'I wonder how the Cap'n looks like now.'

Alejándro laughed, 'Probably the same bushy-browed lad we remembered!'

'I'll get the words going to the others,' said Sadiq.

'Aye, and I'll get our lassie!' said the man in dreadlocks, referring to their ship.

Heracles patted Gupta's shoulder, 'Tell us that plan of yers when we have everyone.'

Gupta nodded, 'Aye.'

* * *

Three months had passed and Xiu Mei was beginning to get used living with Yao's lively little family. She was bothered by Yong Soo's strange antiques at first but got used to it soon. She enjoyed watching Kiku training outside every afternoon before lunch. A sad smile graced her face when she remembered the scars she saw on his back when she accidentally stumbled upon him while he took a quick shower at the well.

Xiu Mei blushed at the memory of him topless and wet. It was after his training one day. He went to cool himself at the well by pouring a bucket of cold water down on himself. She watched the cool water of the well trailing down his pale skin, tracing a few of the scars on his body that she was sure never shown to Yong Soo in his life. Water was dripping from his black raven hair and his face showed a hint of sorrow.

The dark haired teen didn't notice her and she was glad. She wanted to ask him but never dared because she worried that he might found out that she was spying on him. With a sigh, Xiu Mei continued to stir the chicken soup she was cooking. She stopped when she heard something outside. Curious she went to investigate.

'Who are you?!' cried Kiku's voice. He seemed to be struggling with someone.

An unknown male voice chuckled, 'That is none of your concern boy! Now, be still and follow me!'

'Never! Ugh, get off!'

Xiu Mei gasped when she saw Kiku being pinned on the ground by a man she had never seen before. The man saw her and stopped. Kiku took his chance and elbowed the man in the face. The man released his grip and dark haired teen quickly got up and ran toward Xiu Mei, 'Imouto(1), run!'

Kiku fell with a cry when the mysterious man grabbed his ankle. The man took out a small knife and Xiu Mei was afraid. Kiku glared at her, 'Xiu Mei! RUN!!'

She wasted no time and ran. She ran away from the house and headed straight to town. Yao! She had to find brother Yao! She looked and looked through the crowed and went from one shop to another looking for him until she heard Yong Soo's voice, 'Ah, Xiu Mei!'

'Xiu Mei? What are you doing here aru?' asked Yao.

She grabbed his shirt and clung to him with fear in her eyes, 'Kiku… Someone is trying to take Kiku-nii away!'

'What?!'

*****

Kiku gasped for breath as he hid in his room, he had managed to wrestle the knife out of the man's grip and take it. He pressed his back against the wall, listening intently for any sounds of movement. The sound of his frantic heart was loud in his ears. That man knew his past, knew who he was. That meant the man is working for that man. The teen shut his eyes, he was scared. He didn't want to go back; there was too much painful memories if he was brought back to that person.

Kiku heard something and out of reflex he swung the knife in front of him. His eyes popped open when he heard a cry, 'AAAARGH!!'

There was a thud as the person fell. The dark haired teenager shook with fear and shock. His mind screaming, _No, no, no, NO!!_ as he stared at Yao's body lying on the floor. The knife in his hand dropped to the wooden floor with a thud. Kiku's eyes were wide as he stared at the man on the floor, blood seeping through his torn clothes where he had slashed him with the knife. His pressed his back against the wall behind him.

'N-no… A-aniki?'

'Aniki, what was-' Yong Soo stopped when he saw Yao on the floor covered in blood. He turned to his right when he heard a gasp and saw Kiku. He noticed the knife on the floor not far from the teen's feet and it clicked in his head, 'K-Kiku-nii? W-what did you do?!'

'I… I…' the teen stammered as he stared at Yao's still body.

There was thud and he turned to see Yong Soo lying unconscious on the floor. He looked up and was caught off guard when he saw the hilt of a sword heading toward him. There was an exploding pain in his head and he felt himself falling as he was surrounded by blackness.

The mysterious man caught the teen and swung him over his shoulder. He picked up his knife and then ran to the backdoor to escape. He heard the girl named Xiu Mei screamed in the house as she discovered her two brothers. The man smirked, 'See what you've done boy? You're nothing but bad omen.'

* * *

**Translation:**

Imouto- Little sister

Oh no! Kiku is kidnapped!! For anyone who doesn't know what the hell is an 'ahoge', it's the weird antenna-like hair that sticks out oddly to symbolize a character! Sorry for the lame pirate names though~ XD I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review! Love you~


	9. Inside the Enemy's Territory

**One Family**

**Synopsis:** In a world of chaos, families and friends struggle to find hope, happiness, trust, love and the sense of belonging. However, their lives are challenged. Brothers betray their family; hatred bloomed in the hearts of those left behind. Will their sins be forgiven? Will broken bonds be fixed? Will broken hearts be healed? Follow the story and see if they can find peace and harmony.

**Main Characters: **Japan, China, Germany, Prussia, England & America

**A/N: **Alternate Universe Axis Powers HETLAIA, OOCness and appearance of OCs. Story concentrates on the Hetalia 'family' especially America, Russia and Japan's family

Ah, not sure if this chapter is good but it's what i could come our with! XD In this chapter, Gilbert meet Ivan... Enjoy reading!!

* * *

**Chapter 08: Inside the Enemy's Territory**

Ludwig was sitting in the quiet small library, a stack of five books lying beside where he sat. He was busy reading a book about the history of his kingdom. He shut the old book and put it on the stack of books. He heard the rapid sound of footsteps approaching; he could guess who it was before the person burst into the library. Feliciano exclaimed excitedly, 'Ludwig! Ludwig!'

The blond sighed, rubbing his temple, 'What is it Feliciano?'

'Roderich said there's a letter from your brother!' said the brunette with a big smile. The older teenager's eyes widened, he ran pass the brunette toward Roderich's piano room where the man was always found. He stopped outside the room and pushed it open. He saw the brunette man standing by the window, the letter in his hand by his side.

'Roderich?' he asked warily.

The man turned to him with a grim expression, 'Gilbert… he volunteered to fight behind the wall, in the enemy's territory.'

'What?!'

Ludwig ran toward him and grabbed the paper. He read through it quickly, hands shaking as he read. He looked up at the man, 'Take me to the wall! I want to see him!'

Roderich was about to say no but he quickly changed his mind when he saw the determination in the teenager's eyes. He nodded, 'Alright.'

Feliciano watched the two walked out of the music room. He followed after them, 'Ne, ne, what's going on?'

'We're going to the Wall to see my brother.'

'Eeh? Can I come along?' asked the younger teenager.

Roderich shook his head, 'No, you're staying here Feliciano.'

The boy pouted, 'Why?'

'Because it's not safe there' replied Ludwig as he turned to his friend.

The smaller boy understood and nodded sulkily, 'Okay…'

Ludwig patted his shoulder, 'We will be back by tomorrow afternoon.'

Elizabeta who was outside hanging the laundry stopped when she saw her husband and Ludwig got into the car, 'Roderich? Where are you going?'

'We're going to see Gilbert at the Osten Wall. He's going to do something stupid!' replied her husband before he started the engine.

The woman clutched her chest worriedly, 'Come back safely dear.'

Roderich smiled, 'Don't worry, I'll be back soon.'

'I'll keep an eye on him!' said Ludwig.

Elizabeta nodded. Leia who was beside the woman waved, 'Tell onii-san I miss him and to be careful.'

'We will,' said the brunette man as he drove off.

'Hey, where's that bastard Ludwig going?' asked Lovino as he approached his brother. The teen's clothes were covered with dirt and face smudged with grime. Antonio came up behind them, he too in a similar state.

The young man ruffled Lovino's hair, 'Lovino, don't call him that!'

'What?' asked the teen with a scowl.

Antonio sighed. Ever since they discovered that both Lovino and Feliciano are boys and definitely not girls when the two hit puberty and had their voice broke, the older of the Vargas brothers kept using foul language to be as _manly_ as possible. He said it was their grandfather's fault that everyone think they're girls.

Roman Vargas had been dreaming to have cute granddaughters but instead he got grandsons. So he dressed them up in dresses because he wanted them to look cute. When the man passed away, no one knew that Lovino and Feliciano were actually boys. Roderich had been suspecting their genders but he never asked. Antonio chuckled when he remembered how shocked everyone was when they discovered that the two were boys. He could clearly remember Roderich's comment, '_I knew there was something wrong._'

He had dragged the two boys to a shop and bought boys clothes to them. He kept fussing about having to teach them the _proper_ way a boy act. Lovino was eager but Feliciano remains as Feliciano. The funniest thing is that Ludwig was crushing on Feliciano; he was wholly embarrassed when he found out the truth. Feliciano, luckily, did not know about it.

The young man was startled when Lovino punched his arm, 'Ow! Lovino~'

'Antonio you bastard! You're not listening to me! I said, when can we harvest the tomatoes?'

'Uhh, the day after tomorrow? Ahahaha… ow!'

'Stop laughing like an idiot!'

*****

Vash watched the line off soldiers marching through the gate to the other side of the wall. Gilbert standing beside him. he turned to the man, 'Are you sure?'

'Hell yeah! My men will hold off the Russkälts! Your job is to make sure the new weapons at Fort Sträfgetz are done before winter! We'll need those weapons to push back those bastards!' said Gilbert as he clenched his fists.

'It's still a wonder though. Why did Walker betray us?' said the blond mercenary with a slight frown.

The albino frowned, 'I never trust that man.'

A soldier ran up to them and saluted, 'Sir!'

'What is it?' asked Vash.

'A man named Roderich Edelstein requested for your presence sir!'

'Specky?' asked Gilbert as he raised a brow.

'There was a blond young man with him,' added the soldier.

Vash turned to him, 'Ludwig?'

'Tch' why'd that idiot bring him here?!' said Gilbert as he marched toward his tent. He opened the flap of his tent and was startled when someone grabbed his shirt. He was met with two blue eyes. Gilbert narrowed his eyes, 'West.'

'Why?! Why did you choose to go behind the wall?!' asked Ludwig.

Gilbert gave Roderich a glare as the man walked out of the tent before he answered his brother, 'Because only me and my men are strong and crazy enough to fight the Russkälts non stop. We're the ones who can survive the harsh environment.'

'But bruder… how… how would I know you'll be okay? Once you go behind the wall, we'll lose contact… I wouldn't know…' asked Ludwig with shaky voice.

Gilbert sighed as he reached up and ruffled his brother's hair, 'Hey, West… since when did you get so tall?'

'Don't try and change the topic bruder!'

The red-eyed man's eyes saddened, 'I'm sorry West.'

'Don't apologize!' said Ludwig as he shook his brother. It broke his heart to see his brother now. He looked so worn, so tired. The war had taken the youthful shine in his spirit bit by bit. He wanted his stupid, loony and crazy brother back!

Gilbert scowled when he saw tears in his brother's eyes, 'You're crying… not awesome.'

Ludwig shook his head, 'Bruder…'

The albino gave his brother's forehead a flick, 'You're too soft West… but I guess that's good. You'll be a good king one day.'

'You're changing the topic again…' said his younger brother with a small frown.

Gilbert smirked, 'I'll make sure you'll receive news from me West.'

The blond wiped away his tears, 'How?'

'Remember Adler?'

Ludwig blinked, 'T-the little chick that's on your head?'

Gilbert picked up the chick that peeked out from under his hat and gave it to Ludwig, 'Nah, this one's Anya. Adler's grown up to be a big girl.'

His brother stared at him, not getting where he's going. Gilbert chuckled and he took out a silver whistle from his chest pocket. He put the whistle to his lips and blew. There was a screech and moments later a black eagle flew in. It rested on Gilbert's leather-gloved left arm. Ludwig gaped, 'S-she's an eagle?!'

'Yup! She grew up so fast… so does the others before her,' said the albino as he stroked the bird's head.

Ludwig recalled his brother always had a small yellow chick on him but there will be a time when the bird wasn't around. He always wondered why the chick never grew up but now he knew, there were more than one of them. He cleared his throat, 'Since when did you keep pets?'

'Aww, you can have three dogs so why can't I have some birdies as pets?'

'You're the one who gave me those dogs bruder. So, what about Adler?'

Gilbert beamed, 'I can use her to send messages to you! She remembers where you live and I've trained her well, so this is your solution!'

He noticed that his brother is not smiling, 'What? Why aren't you happy?'

'You're going into enemy territory bruder. I'll always worry for you.'

'Bah! I'm the awesomest person alive! Old Fritz raised me to be the best there is and we are descendants of not just royalty, but also of great knights! You worry too much West.'

Ludwig looked down, 'Because you're all I have left. I need you bruder.'

Gilbert stared at him for a long moment, 'West… don't tell me you're turning gay because of your feelings for Feliciano?!'

The blond blushed a deep red, 'I'm not GAY!!!'

The albino burst out laughing, 'Wahahahah! You should've seen your face!'

Ludwig scowled at his brother before he too burst out laughing with the man. A soldier came in and saluted, 'General Beilschmidt sir! Your men are ready.'

The two brothers stopped laughing. Gilbert nodded and the soldier left. He turned to his brother, 'I'll stay close to the wall. If you have time, come and talk to me.'

The blond reluctantly nodded, 'Okay…'

Gilbert sighed, 'Come here!'

He grabbed his brother and gave him a hug. Ludwig hugged him back not wanting to let him go. His brother used to be big, but now that he's grown taller, Gilbert felt smaller and fragile. He didn't know how long they stood there in each other's arms, he just… he just didn't want to let go, not yet. Gilbert cleared his throat, 'West, I have to go now.'

Ludwig nodded and reluctantly let him go, 'S-sorry.'

When the two brother's walked out, they found Vash and Roderich talking with each other. The two went quiet and they stared at Gilbert. Roderich pushed up his glasses, 'Are you seriously going to the other side?'

'Hell yeah. My awesomeness will chase those Russkält bastards away from our borders!' said Gilbert with a grin.

Roderich scowled, 'Have some humility would you?'

'Gilbert, I'm going home,' said Vash.

The albino raised a brow, 'Oh, okay. But don't forget to check on Fort Sträfgetz.'

'I will go to the Fort after I meet Leia. Then I'll have my men keep a lookout for that traitor. He's not getting away for selling our weapon plans to the enemy!'

'THE GATE IS GOING TO CLOSE!!' cried a voice.

'That's my cue to go. I'll see you losers when I get back and you don't worry too much West. You'll get old quicker! I don't wanna come home to a wrinkly old man who's supposed to be my little brother, ya know?' said Gilbert with a grin.

Ludwig made a face, 'Bruder!'

'Okay, gotta go!' said Gilbert as he ran to the gates.

'Be safe bruder!' cried Ludwig. He saw his brother gave him a wave before the heavy metal doors closed. The trio stared at the wall that was made to keep the Russkält army from going into Genöa lands. The Osten Wall was created at the eastern border of Genöa straight after the Genöan army chased the Russkält army out of the country. It was five meters thick and ten meters high. The only way to enter the country is through three thick steel doors located in between the watch towers that are one kilometer away from each other.

The watch towers are equipped with three cannons and two Gatling guns each to protect the wall. Two kilometers in front of the wall, they've dug up a two meters deep trench to prevent tanks from crossing over. They were lucky that they know the tanks' weakness, since the tanks were after all their creation that was stolen. Vash had found out that the plans were stolen from Fort Sträfgetz and had told Gilbert to instruct his men to dig up the deep trench to immobilize the tanks. They were thankful of his warning. No one want to imagine what would have happened if the enemy did invade their country with such weapon.

Right now, Gilbert stood on the other side of the wall. He had to make sure the enemies remain on the other side of the trench, especially the tanks. He and five thousand men are on this side of the wall to protect their beloved country. They have received reports from those who were scouting at the trench that the Russkält army now sent more tanks to the trench. This means they are preparing to strike. The Russkält army is making bridges for the tanks to crossover. It took them long but soon, they will strike.

Gilbert knelt down and placed a hand on the ground, 'This used to be the land of Landsträfte. My kingdom was destroyed because of those Russkält bastards! And one day, I will reclaim this land!'

*****

Ivan flinched when he was slapped on his right cheek. A gloved hand touched his cheek and he turned to his superior, 'It cannot be helped ne. They know our plans and had blown up the bridge da.'

'What were our men doing?! They should keep a look out! Of course they will try to blow up the bridge!!' cried General Winter angrily.

'Sir, our men were exhausted and demotivated da. They have been away from their family far too long! We cannot continue this any longer! We'll have our own men against us da!' said the young man with light blond hair.

The bulky General turned to him, 'No man will go against me! If they dare, they will be annihilated!'

A soldier knocked on the door and they turned to him. The man saluted, 'We have news that there are five thousand Genöan soldiers guarding on the other side of the trench. The Black Knight was reported seen with those soldiers, sir!'

'Gilbert Beilschmidt… hmm, this would be a good opportunity to weaken the Genöan. If we take down the man they looked up to, then they are nothing! Don't you think so, Braginski?'

Ivan tensed, 'Y-yes sir…'

'But he is smart. We have to outsmart him if we want to take him down,' said General Winter thoughtfully. He looked at Ivan who looked uncomfortable and he smiled slyly, 'Braginski.'

'Yes?'

'Would you like to do the honors?'

Ivan's eyes widened, 'M-me? I… I don't know sir. I am inexperience da…'

'Nonsense! I have trained you to be a ruthless soldier! You should do well.'

'But I…'

General Winter placed a hand on the tall blond's shoulder, 'You just have to unleash the demon in you Braginski.'

Ivan's body trembled, 'I… I'm not sure if that's a good idea sir.'

'Braginski… you wouldn't want anything to happen to your family now would you?'

The blond tensed his eyes wide with fear. He lowered his head and whispered, 'N-no sir… I don't.'

The bulky man grinned, 'Good.'

'B-but what about our men?'

'Sacrifices are necessary if you want to win a war, Braginski. I taught you that remember?'

*****

Gilbert listened painfully as one by one; his men screamed their last as they fall dead on the ground. Everything was in chaos; the Russkält had managed to pass over the trench. Though they are attacking with the absence of the tanks, there are still too many of them. His men are overpowered by their surprise attack. He reloaded his rifle behind a boulder; he tried not to look as a body of his comrade fell beside him. He cursed as he peeked out from behind the boulder and shoot at the enemy, he hit three and they fell dead.

He saw a tall Russkält man marching toward him. He was carrying what looked like a blood covered metal pipe, a mad grin on his face. Gilbert aimed at the man but a bullet got jammed inside his rifle and he cursed out loud as he threw it to the ground. He went to pick up a rifle that lay beside his fallen comrade but a foot stepped onto his hand and he flinched. He looked up at the tall Russkält man. Gilbert blinked his eyes; the man was young, very young, younger than him. His blond hair and pale skin got blood stuck to them and his violet eyes were crazed as he stared down at the albino. The man giggled childishly.

'Damn it!' cried the albino as he took out his sword from its sheath at his side. He swung it up but the Russkält man quickly stomped his other foot down on the sword. Gilbert tugged but he couldn't get it free. He felt the young Russkält man's hand grabbed his head and the next thing he knew, pain exploded in his head as the back of his head connected to the boulder behind him. He gasped in pain.

'So, you're the great Black Knight ne?' asked Ivan as he pressed the albino against the boulder. He tilted his head and grinned childishly, 'You don't look that tough da.'

Gilbert grabbed the blond's wrist with his free hand and glared at him with his blood red eyes, 'B-bastard!'

Another pain exploded when Ivan smashed his head a second time and he suddenly felt weak and numb. Ivan giggled, 'I like your eyes Mr. Knight. They remind me of blood da…'

'W-what are you- AAARGHH!!?' Gilbert clawed at the tall man's arm as the grip on his head became a death grip. He wondered if the man is going to crush his head with this one hand. He let out a sigh when Ivan lessened the grip.

'Ah, I can't kill you da… The General wants you alive ne…' said Ivan with a hint of sadness.

Gilbert blinked when blood ran down his forehead into his eyes, he stared at the blond who seemed to be contemplating if he should follow orders or not. The blond sighed, 'I guess I'll just knock you out or drag you to him screaming and kicking da. Which one do you refer?'

Gilbert growled, 'I'd rather be dead.'

'Oh, same as what I was thinking! But ah, I have to follow orders da.'

Gilbert's eyes widened when he saw Ivan raised the metal pipe above his head. A sadistic smile graced the Russkält's face, 'Goodnight Mr. Knight!'

'Shit!'

* * *

**Riku: **Gilbert-sama! Noooo!! Ivan-chan, don't beat him to a pulp!

**Ivan: **Eeeh... but i wanna see him as a bloody pulp da

**Riku: **Ack! No don't do that! If you do that, I will refuse to be one with Russia!!

**Ivan: **Aww...

**Gilbert: **Hahaha, so you need my awesomeness to get inspiration huh?

**Riku: **Not really... X3

**Gilbert: **Ceh...

**Riku: **Oh, I'm thinking about writing a separate story of the character's lives but in the end related to this story. What do you think? It'll be about England, Japan, France, Prussia, Austria and Hungary's life. Okay, that's all for this chapter, if you like don't forget to review!! XD


	10. Kurenai

**One Family**

**Synopsis:** In a world of chaos, families and friends struggle to find hope, happiness, trust, love and the sense of belonging. However, their lives are challenged. Brothers betray their family; hatred bloomed in the hearts of those left behind. Will their sins be forgiven? Will broken bonds be fixed? Will broken hearts be healed? Follow the story and see if they can find peace and harmony.

**Main Characters: **Japan, China, Germany, Prussia, England & America

**A/N: **Alternate Universe Axis Powers HETLAIA, OOCness and appearance of OCs. Story concentrates on the Hetalia 'family' especially America, Russia and Japan's family

Sorry for the slight late update. I got sick for a few days and my brain ain't working well to write. Okay, this chapter concentrates on Kiku and more OCs appear. Check out the Story Guide~

* * *

**Chapter 09: Kurenai**

He couldn't breath, his lungs burn for oxygen. He struggled to get out but his limbs were held tight by strong arms. The hand pressing his head down into the icy cold water pulled his head out and Kiku coughed out the water he accidentally swallow before he took a big gulp of air. He blinked rapidly before he looked up at the person in front of him who was smiling sadistically.

'You think you can run away from me huh?' asked the man with the eye patch on his left eye. The man traced the scar that ran down that blinded eye and he scowled, 'Remember this boy? You gave me this scar…'

Kiku flinched and looked away. He gasped when the man pulled his head up, straining his neck, and forced him to look at him. There was a burning anger in the man's eyes, 'You will suffer!'

'Now, now, Muragaki-taishou, don't hurt my pet without my permission. You know the consequences of making me angry, don't you?' asked a female voice.

General Muragaki turned around and glared at the voluptuous woman with long wavy dark hair. Her crimson lips smirked seductively yet dangerously as she slowly approached the one eyed man, hips swaying. She traced a finger along his jaw and smiled, 'Piss me off and you'll lose everything.'

The man narrowed his eyes and growled, 'Damn you Kurenai.'

She chuckled as she walked pass him and approached Kiku who tried to get away but couldn't as he was still held by two soldiers. The woman crouched low and he turned away with a blush when he realized she was showing her cleavage on purpose. He flinched when she took a hold of his face, gently but firm. She hummed, 'Oh, you've grown to be a beautiful boy my dear Kiku. I'm delighted to see you again! Don't you?'

The dark haired teenager kept his lips firmly shut and avoided eye contact. Kurenai chuckled, 'Stubborn as always. I like that. Makes breaking you more… enjoyable.'

The teen squirmed when she licked his cheek. She pulled away and smiled as she turned to Muragaki, 'He's my pet so I'll be taking him with me.'

The two soldiers holding the teen looked at each other before turning to their General. Muragaki growled and signaled them to release the prisoner. They nodded and pulled the teen up and one of them gave him a push. Kiku stumbled forward but he didn't fall on his knees. He stared at Muragaki and Kurenai nervously.

'Don't think about running away again Kiku,' said Kurenai with a smile though there was a hint of anger.

The dark haired teenager nodded and followed her when she motioned him to do so. He took a glance at Muragaki who was obviously very unhappy and he quickened his pace. The thin teenager flinched when Kurenai ruffled his wet dark hair, 'Good boy. Come, I'm sure you must be cold and hungry. I'll take care of you.'

'Y-yes… ,' he said in a whisper.

He heard her huff, 'You're getting skinny, oh my poor baby.'

'Ah, n-no… I'm alright Kurenai-san.'

'Now Kiku, don't be afraid. As long as you are obedient I won't hurt you,' said the woman as she gave him a gentle smile.

'I know…'

'Good.'

*****

Kiku stared at the small dark room; there was nothing but a futon for him to sleep on, a folded grey yukata lying next to it. The room has one small window with bars and one sliding paper door. The only way to get to this room is through Kurenai's room. His thin body shuddered. This used to be his room, his prison… and it still is. Nothing's been changed; it was kept clean and simple. He rubbed his arms to warm himself up as he approached the futon and sat on it.

'I'm back here again…' he said somberly.

He gasped when he heard his door slid open, 'Kiku, you haven't changed? You'll catch a cold dear.'

'I-I will change now,' he replied hastily. He waited for a minute but he knew Kurenai was there, standing behind him, staring at him. He nervously turned, 'A-ano ne, c-can you please…'

Kurenai pouted, 'What? It's not like I've never seen your body before.'

The teenager blushed, 'I know… b-but… I…'

The woman chuckled, 'Oh, my? My dear little flower has matured is it?'

'P-please Kurenai-san… C-can you leave me?'

Kurenai bit her bottom lip, 'Alright.'

The teen let out the breath he was holding and relaxed a bit. However he tensed again when he heard her approached him and hugged him from behind. Her long fingers tracing his jaw line and his neck. She snuggled against him, 'You're so mean Kiku-chan. I was so lonely without you, why did you leave?'

The dark haired teenager patted her hand, 'I'm s-sorry Kurenai-san…'

'Tell me why?'

'… there was… too much pain. I have to leave…'

She suddenly had a grip on his neck, 'You should've taken me with you!'

'I-I'm s-s-sorry!'

Kurenai mumbled something he couldn't hear well and he began to panic when he felt a hand moved to his back collar. He felt her tugged at it before she suddenly ripped his yukata down, exposing his scars on his pale back to her. He wanted to get away the instant he saw her eyes changed but she was holding on his shoulder with a powerful grip. She stared at him emotionlessly as she traced the scars, 'Beautiful.'

'K-Kurenai-san, please don't-' Kiku clamped his teeth down to hold back a cry when she raked his back with her long fingernails. Blood seeped out of the broken skin and she smiled as she leaned forward. She took a lick of the blood and hummed, 'Oh, your blood is so sweet. I love it.'

Kiku squirmed and tried to get away, 'Please s-stop! Kurenai-san! Snap out of it!'

'Oh Kiku-chan, your so beautiful… like a flower,' said the woman as she gave butterfly kisses up his back until she settles on his neck. She began nipping and sucking and the teenager tried not to moan when she hit a sensitive spot, 'K-Kurenai-san… s-stop!'

'You look just like Ryu…'

Kiku panicked when she pulled him closer. Her hands began roaming his body. The teen tried to pull her hands away but she grabbed both of his wrists with one hands. He gasped and tried to free himself, 'Stop! S-stop this! Kurenai-san!'

'Red… like blood…'

'Kurenai-san!!?'

'Kiku…chan…'

'Please, Kurenai-san! Snap out of it!'

'So beautiful…'

The dark haired teenager's eyes widened when he realized her free hand was going lower. He shook his head, 'Stop! Stop!! STOP!! OKAASAN!!'

He heard the woman gasped and quickly pulled away from him. She crawled away from him, her eyes wide as she stared at him. Kiku quickly pulled his yukata up to cover his exposed upper half before he turned to her. The woman cringed when she saw his tear stricken face and she looked away. She held her head, 'I… I'm sorry Kiku-chan.'

Kiku shook his head, 'No… I'm sorry. If I stayed, you wouldn't have to suffer alone.'

Kurenai turned to him, tears running down her cheeks, 'K-Kiku-chan…'

The teenager bowed his head, 'I'm sorry… okaasan.'

'I'm sorry… I'm very sorry,' said the woman between sobs. Kiku hugged himself and looked away. He wanted to comfort her, so much, but they both know it's not safe for him to be so close to her when she is unstable. He stayed there listening to her soft sobs until it stopped. When he looked up, she had cried herself to sleep, again. He sighed and got up. He hesitantly approached her before he decided it was safe and then moved her to her room. He gently set her down on her futon and covered her with the silky blanket.

He stared down at her face and he frowned, 'I'm sorry you suffered.'

Kiku hummed a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was young. He gently combed her hair neatly and wiped her tears away. After his lullaby finished he leaned down and gave her forehead a peck, 'Sweet dreams, okaasan.'

He walked back to his room and before he slid his door shut, he stared at the katana lying on beside his mother's futon. His eyes narrowed, 'Kurenai.'

*****

_ The four years old stared with wide eyes as his father was slaughtered in front of him. He was hiding in the closet, as instructed by his father. He kept his hands on his mouth to silence his squeaks and gasps. Tears streaming down his face continuously. He heard his mother screaming as she was dragged into the room and thrown beside his father's cold dead body. She screamed at the sight, calling out his name repetitively._

_'Ryu! RYU?!'  
_

_ The thugs chuckled as they surrounded her. Kiku wanted to get out of the closet and help his mother but he had made a promise to stay quiet. Promises are never meant to be broken, his father taught him that. He shut his eyes and covered his ears as the thugs abused his mother. He whimpered but they couldn't hear him._

_ Suddenly there were a lot of screaming and sound of things falling to the wooden floor. And then, there was silence. The small boy trembled in fear; he didn't want to open his eyes. There was a bright light and someone grabbed him and he screamed. He screamed and kicked and punched. He screamed for his mother and his father._

_ 'Kiku-chan! Kiku-chan! It's me, it's just me… Shhh, it's alright. Everything's going to be alright,' said his mother's hoarse voice._

_ The scent of camellia filled his nose and he recognized who it was. He quickly wrapped his little arms around her neck and he cried, 'Okaasan! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!'_

_ 'Shhh, I won't leave… I won't leave…'_

_ The woman crawled into the closet, holding her son close. She hummed the lullaby that she always sings for him. Her eyes void of emotion, 'Shhh, everything will be alright.'_

_ Outside, lays the body of four thugs and her husband. They're all dead. A bloody katana was lying outside the closet. She stared at the sword that had saved her life, the sword that she had used to kill those men to protect herself, her child and to avenge her beloved husband. From that day, Honda Tsubaki is no more. From that day, she took the name of the sword… her name is Kurenai._

**_Kurenai._**

**_Red as blood._**

**_Red as the blood that painted your body that day._**

**_Red as the blood that tainted your hands._**

**_Red as the blood that will drown your son._**

Kurenai sat up with a scream. She ran her hand through her tangled dark locks. She heard the door slid open and Kiku ran in and hugged her, 'Okaasan! Are you alright?!'

She gulped and nodded, 'Y-yes… it was just a bad dream… a nightmare…'

The teenager held her closer and stroked her hair. He closed his eyes, 'Is it about… otousan?'

Kurenai nodded as she gently pushed him away. She looked at him with swollen tired eyes, 'Kiku, you're not supposed to call me okaasan anymore. We are supposed to be unrelated.'

Kiku pulled away reluctantly, 'I know… I'm sorry Kurenai-san.'

The woman forced a smile, 'Could you help me prepare some tea my dear?'

The dark haired teenager nodded, 'Hai, Kurenai-san…'

She watched him stood and left the room. A sigh escaped her lips as she pushed a strand of hair behind her left ear, 'You look just like your father…'

* * *

The sun was setting and Xiu Mei stared at the reddish-orange sky. Her fingers fiddled with the plum blossom that she had picked from the tree in their small garden. She sighed, 'Where are you Kiku-nii?'

'Don't ever mention that name!' cried an angry voice.

Xiu Mei turned to Yong Soo with a sad face, 'But Yong Soo…'

'He hurt aniki and ran away. He betrayed us. I will never forgive him!' said the ten year old with hatred. His fists trembled by his sides as he thought about what had happened.

Tears collected at the corner of the girl's eyes when she saw the anger that consumed the usually cheerful ten years old. She wiped away the tears and glared at him, 'Kiku did NOT betray us! He love us! He cared about us!'

'Then WHY did he hurt aniki?! Why did he run away?!'

'There must be an explanation! Kiku is a kind and gentle person… And I don't think he ran away, he must be taken by that stranger…'

Yong Soo stomped a foot, 'Lies! There is no stranger! Even if there is, that man must be his accomplice!'

'You don't know that!' cried Xiu Mei angrily.

'Well, do you?!'

'Quiet! Both of you!' cried a voice. They turned to the door and noticed that Jaidee was there glaring at them. His arms crossed and his stance wide and ready to jump in to stop the two if they decide to get physical.

The girl in pink took in a deep breath and released it. She stood up from where she sat, 'I'm going out.'

'Where are you going?!' asked Yong Soo.

The girl turned away with a huff, 'To buy some herbs for Yao-nii.'

The boy blushed and turned away with a huff as well, 'Be sure you come back.'

'Oh don't worry, I will!'

Jaidee followed the upset girl as she walked toward the front entrance, 'Can I come with you?'

'Why? To make sure I don't run away as well?'

'No! I just… I just had a feeling that you need someone to talk with.'

Xiu Mei slowed down a bit, '… thank you.'

The older teenager grinned, 'Don't worry. I'm sure Yong Soo will come to his senses soon. By the way… I believe you. Kiku is never an aggressive person. I think he hurt Yao-nii by accident… he hurt you all by accident.'

Xiu Mei clutched her chest and bit her bottom lip, 'I'm hoping that is true… I don't want to know that he really intended to hurt Yao-nii.'

Jaidee put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, 'I believe in Kiku.'

*****

_He ran and ran with no destination in the world of blackness. He just had a hunch that he must find someone, someone who needed him. Yao stopped to catch his breath and he looked around. His eyes search the darkness for any signs to give him direction. He saw something white and he ran toward it. The young man realized that it was a person. The person had short dark hair and his back was facing him, 'Kiku?!'_

_'_My hands are tainted with blood and sins…_'_

_'Kiku, wait aru!'_

_'_I have done something horrible and I deserve no forgiveness._'_

_'That's not true! Kiku look at me aru!' cried Yao as he grabbed the teen's shoulder and spun him around. The man gasped at what he saw._

_Kiku was covered in blood. His eyes were staring blankly at his bloodied hands. His tears mixed with the blood on his face as they trailed down his pale cheeks. The teenager looked up to face him, '_I am a sinner who deserve no forgiveness_.'_

_'No Kiku! That's not true aru!' said Yao as he shook his head._

_'_I failed you_,' said the dark haired teen before he sunk rapidly into the black floor. _

_Yao tried to grab him but he missed. He fell on his knees and clawed at the floor, 'KIKU!!? No! No, no, no, no, no!'_

_He gasped when he felt a presence behind him and he looked over his shoulder at the teenager wearing black yukata. The teenager grinned madly, '_Looking for me, aniki?_'_

_'Y-you're not K-Kiku aru.'_

_'_I am Kiku. Remember that, Yao-san_,' said the teen as he raised a katana. There was blood on the blade of the sword.  
_

**_Kurenai._**

**_Red as blood._**

**_Red as the blood that painted my body that day._**

**_Red as the blood that tainted my hands._**

**_Red as the blood that will drown my soul._**

_A tear trailed down the dark haired teenager's cheek though his grin remained plastered on his face. Yao's eyes widened as the sword swung down at him, 'KIKU?!'_

*****

Yao's eyes snapped open. His body was covered by cold sweat as he gasped for air. He flinched at the burning pain in his back a pained gasp escaped his lips. He felt someone gently pressed his shoulder to prevent him from getting up, 'Yao-nii, don't move! You'll reopen your wound!'

'X-Xiu Mei? W-where… Where's Kiku?' asked Yao as he lay down on his stomach. He saw the girl's face saddened as she looked away. That made him worry, 'Where is he?'

'He's… gone.'

Yao's heart hammered with panic, 'What?! Where did he go?! Did something- aargh!'

'I told you not to move!' the girl reprimanded. She sighed and continued, 'We don't know where he went. When I found you and Yong Soo, he was nowhere around the house. I don't know what happened either but… but Yong Soo said he saw Kiku hurt you… I-I don't believe it but… but he was the only witness…'

'K-Kiku… hurt me? No! T-there must be a mistake!'

'I know… but Yong Soo… he…'

'He believed Kiku did it on purpose?'

The girl nodded and Yao's heart fell, 'Yong Soo…'

* * *

Kiku tugged at the bandage on his leg before he stood up and faced the man in black attire, wearing a mask that represents a bird. The two of them were standing on a tree branch in the forest near Muragaki's camp. The man nodded, 'Don't forget your mask.'

'Hai,' replied the teen as he pulled on a mask that represents a fox.

The man scratched the back of his head, 'A-are you sure you're ready?'

Kiku nodded, 'Hai. I am trained for this, am I not?'

'But isn't it a bit too soon? I mean, since you uhh… came back?'

'I am trained in the arts of ninjutsu since I was four. When I was away, I still continue my training. I have no doubt in my skills that I have inherited from Kurenai-san.'

The man sighed, 'Ki- I mean Kurogane, you're not exactly 100% fit at the moment. You need to rest and eat some more.'

'I am fine Kankurou.'

'Now, as your uncle, I have the right to be worried you know.'

Kiku turned to the man, 'We are merely tools, we are not allowed to have emotions.'

'Aargh! Would you listen to me?' asked the man frustrated.

The teenager turned away, 'We are wasting precious time. Are we going to execute our mission or not?'

'No. We abort the mission.'

Kiku tensed at the announcement. He heard the man approached him and he felt a hand on his shoulder, 'Kurogane, if there's anything that bothers you… you know you can always talk to me, don't you?'

The teen brushed the hand off his shoulder, 'Kankurou, we are resuming the mission. It is important we collect as much vital information as possible for Lord Nishimura.'

'Ku-'

'I will search the east and you will search the west. We meet here when the moon falls behind the mountains, understood?'

His uncle struggled for words, 'Would you just-'

The man sighed when the teenager vanished from his sight. He clenched his fists, 'Be careful… Kurogane.'

* * *

_**Translation:**_

Taishou- _General_

Okasan- _mother_

Otousan- _father_

Kurenai- _Crimson/ deep red_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kankurou's name meant 'black cat' as said in an article but I'm not too sure about it. I gave him a bird mask cuz well, a cat mask for someone his age makes it too cute. I gave Kiku the fox mask because fox are sly, well I'm not implying he is sly but well... he can change personality so quickly in this story so he fits as a sly fox who can disguise himself as anything. Anyways... It's not easy to write with a half dead brain! LOL Read and Review please!! XD


	11. Coming for You

**One Family**

**Synopsis:** In a world of chaos, families and friends struggle to find hope, happiness, trust, love and the sense of belonging. However, their lives are challenged. Brothers betray their family; hatred bloomed in the hearts of those left behind. Will their sins be forgiven? Will broken bonds be fixed? Will broken hearts be healed? Follow the story and see if they can find peace and harmony.

**Main Characters: **Japan, China, Germany, Prussia, England & America

**A/N: **Alternate Universe Axis Powers HETLAIA, OOCness and appearance of OCs. Story concentrates on the Hetalia 'family' especially America, Russia and Japan's family

Ah, I've been busy lately. Sorry for the late update y'all!! m(-.-)m

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Arthur escapes and Alfred is going to war. Have a bit of time skip. I hope I wont be too busy with next semester... I really enjoyed writing this fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Coming for You**

A pained cry escaped the blond's lips as another fist drove into his gut. He flinched when the chains around his wrists above him tugged at his red-sore wrists as his weight was applied since he couldn't stand on his two feet after the continuous torture where he became a punching bag. He glared at the man he hate so much with his green eyes that never seem to lose its fire. That irritated his enemy, Commander Palthrow.

'Tell me where they are!?' said the dark haired man with a growl.

Arthur spat at the man and smirked, 'N-not a chance… ye arsehole…'

The reply earned him a punch to his face. Pain exploded in his head and he saw black spots appearing in his vision but he refused to show weakness and pretended that the hit was nothing. Palthrow grabbed him by is messy blond locks and pulled his head back, 'This torture ends if you just tell me where they are!'

The ex-pirate captain scoffed, 'Go to hell ye bloody bastard.'

The bigger man huffed as he released his grip, and then wipe his hands against his navy blue coat, 'Fine, you're not worth my time! I'll find them and drag them here to accompany you. I'll be sure you'll be hanged to death with your fellow crew by your side Captain.'

Arthur narrowed his eyes as he watched the man exited through his cell door and the door swung shut with a bang making him flinch as the sound inflicted an annoying throbbing headache to him. When he was sure he was alone in the basement he released a shaky breath that he had been holding. He winced at the pain his body had endured thus far. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to ease the pain on his wrists. He flexed his fingers, barely able to have a feel that they even moved to his command.

His head snapped up when his door swung open and he stared cautiously at the uniformed man who closed the door. His back was facing the prisoner so Arthur couldn't identify who it was, 'So, yer here to continue where Palthrow left off?'

The person remained quiet and Arthur tilted his head, waiting for the person to turn to him. When the person did turn around, the blond felt an ache in him had resurfaced. He looked away, 'What do you want, Alfred Jones?'

Alfred grimaced, 'I… H-how are you doing Arthur?'

'Well, as ye can see… I've become yer boss' favorite punching bag.'

The teenager rubbed his arm uncomfortably, 'O-oh…'

The duo remained silent for a minute or two. Alfred swallowed dryly before he looked up from the floor, 'I-I'm sorry Arthur…'

'How is Edward doing?' asked the older of the two.

'He's doing fine. Umm, Arthur… I'm really-'

'Peter and Seline? How are they doing? I'm sure Francis has called.'

Alfred fidgeted, 'Francs said they're doing fairly well.'

'What about Matthew?'

'Ah, he's getting better. Francis said the doctor want him to stay for a little while longer to see if he's really healed.'

Arthur nodded, 'That's good news…'

'Y-yeah… Umm, Arthur?'

'I think you better go… before Palthrow finds out.'

Alfred's shoulder sagged, 'I… I'll see you again later.'

'Don't bother. Leave now Mr. Jones before your superior found out you're talking with me,' said Arthur as he glared at the teenager causing him to flinch.

Alfred nodded hesitantly and turned to the door. He exited the cold cell and shut the door and locked it. Arthur could see he was still there through the small barred window on the door. He saw the teen bowed his head; a hand gripped one of the iron bars. Alfred sighed, 'I'm sorry Arthur…'

When the teen left, the prisoner let his mask fall and he stared at the floor with distress, 'You shouldn't be… Alfred. It is my fault for not being truthful…'

*****

'Francis? Where are you going?' asked Peter as he watched the man slung a bag over his shoulder.

The man turned to him with a smile, 'I'll be away for a month or two to visit an old friend in need.'

'Eeh? What about us?' asked Seline with big round eyes.

Francis chuckled as he ruffled her hair affectionately, 'Don't worry, I hired the best baby-sitter around. She'll take good care of you while I'm gone.'

'Who?' asked the two younglings.

The man opened the door and a beautiful woman stood there with a smile. The woman had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She waved at them, 'Hello there!'

'Jeanne!' quipped Seline cheerfully as she ran to greet the woman with a hug.

'Dr. Jeanne?' asked Matthew surprised. He was sitting on a comforter in the living room. The woman turned to him and smiled sweetly at him. She was the Doctor who had been treating him and he liked her company. She was kind, compassionate and cheerful. Matthew had found out that she was dating Francis and he hoped the two would get married one day.

'Are you sure this is okay?' Francis whispered to her.

Jeanne chuckled, 'Oh, of course! Matthew is my patient so I have a pretty good reason to not be at the hospital while you're not around chérie.'

Francis smiled and gave her cheek a peck, 'I'll be back as soon as I'm done!'

'Bring back some souvenirs!' said Seline.

'And make sure it's something nice!' added Peter.

The blond haired man nodded, 'If you need any help, you can ask monsieur Berwald for help. He lives next door.'

'I'll remind her that if we do need help,' said Matthew.

'Adieu mon chéri,' whispered Francis after he kissed his girlfriend.

Jeanne looked up at him dreamily, 'Come home safely, chérie.'

Francis took one last look at his little family before he turned away and descended the stairs of the apartment building. A mission set in mind. He received a call from Edward a couple of days ago telling him what happened to Arthur, and another call from an old friend of his and Arthur the next day. The plan was to meet this old friend of theirs and then they're off to save Arthur using Gupta's idea. Or so he was told.

'Arthur… we're coming for you.'

*****

Days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months, Palthrow was becoming more and more impatient when none of Arthur's old crew showed up to save him. Nevertheless, his frustration was quenched when he saw the fiery spirit in his prisoner's eyes had weakened each day. He had made sure no one come to visit Arthur except for him and those assigned to feed the prisoner and tend his wounds. He didn't want his captive to die; he needed him alive to lure his fellow crew.

Palthrow had kept Alfred busy by giving him many reports and assignments to do so that he has no chance to secretly visit his _brother_. He had found out that the teenager would secretly visit the prisoner a couple of months ago. He even put a warning that if the young blond was found in the basement cells he will be shipped out to join the bay patrols. He even put two guards to stand guard outside Arthur's cell, men that he trust and bribed.

The Commander approached the cell where Arthur Kirkland or ex-Captain Ravensclaw was held. The two guards outside the cell saluted and he nodded as a signal that they can leave to call in the next shift. Palthrow peered through the small barred window of the cell door and he smirked when he saw the blond hanging limply against the chains over his head, it looked like he was asleep, uncomfortably that is.

Arthur's eyes snapped open when he heard someone unlocked his cell door. He blinked rapidly to quickly get rid of the sleepiness and then he glared at his visitor, 'What do ye want now?'

The man smiled, 'I come to tell you something concerning your little brother.'

The blond remained impassive but on the inside his heart was beating rapidly, _did something happened to Alfred?_ He gritted his teeth, 'The traitor's not my brother!'

'I'm actually referring to Mr. Jones' brother… Matthew is it?'

Arthur tensed, 'S-so? What about him?'

The Commander looked thoughtful for a moment, 'I heard news that Genöa had been crushed and the Russkält are gaining power over the land. They're heading westward.'

The blond paled and that change satisfied the man, 'In other words… they're heading toward Eiswitch.'

'N-no…' whispered Arthur horrified.

'Mr. Jones heard about this and he volunteered to participate in the war to reclaim Eiswitch from Russkält. He will be leaving with the others tomorrow morning.'

Arthur's body trembled, his mind racing thinking of what would happen to Alfred, Francis and the others. He shut his eyes, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall, 'Yer lying… Genöa has the strongest defense ever known. The Russkält cannot penetrate through Genöa's Osten Wall.'

'I'm not lying. Genöa has fallen because they lost their great leader, no, I'm not talking about the Fuhrer. I'm talking about the Black Knight, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Ring any bells?'

'G-Gil… lost a battle?' asked the blond in disbelief.

Palthrow nodded with a smug smile, 'Ambushed by the Russkält at the East Border. I heard his body was never found, probably was captured and held prisoner by General Winter. As we know, the Russkält love to give their prisoners _special treatment_.'

Arther gritted his teeth and seethed at the man, 'Get out. I don't want to hear anymore of yer lies!'

The bulky man leaned back and raised a brow, 'Don't you want to know more of the outside world? After all, I'm not planning to let you out of here anytime soon.'

'Shut yer trap and GET OUT!! Leave me alone!!' screamed Arthur as he swung a leg at the man. He ignored the pain on his shackled wrists that were aggravated by his movement. He let out a frustrated roar when he couldn't land a hit at the man.

Palthrow chuckled as he retreated toward the door, 'Alright then, I'll leave. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day here. Alone.'

The door slammed shut loudly that it echoed in the eerily silent hallway and cells. The young man listen to Palthrow's muffled voice as he spoke to the two replacement guards outside his cell before he heard the man walked away. Another door was heard being slammed shut in the distant.

Arthur let out a shaky breath as he let the tears flow down his cheeks, 'Damn it…'

'He's still the same bastard we know, ain't he?' said a voice outside his cell.

The young blond looked up when his door swung open. He stared at the two guards cautiously. One was a tall man and the other shorter with tan skin. The taller one walked toward him and he flinched away when the man held his cuffed wrists. He was about to spit out a sting of curses and beat the crap out of the guard with his free legs but he froze when the guard spoke, 'And yer still the same bushy-brow Capt'n I remember six years ago.'

Arthur's eyes widened when his memories kicked in, 'S-Sadiq?'

'Ahoy there!' said the man with a smile.

The blond turned to look at the other guard who smiled at him, 'G-Gupta!'

Gupta bowed his head, 'Capt'n.'

'W-what are you two-'

'We're here to rescue ya Capt'n! Ain't that obvious?' said Sadiq after he finished unlocking the iron shackles with his lock-picking skill. He caught the younger man and frowned at the blond's weightlessness, 'I better tell Bonnefoy to feed ye a cow!'

'Francis is here too?'

Sadiq grinned, 'Aye! The crew is back together for ye Capt'n! Sorry that we came a bit late though… Yalda insisted that we should clean the lassie first before we come pick ye up Capt'n.'

Arthur let out a chuckle, 'That gal still has the power to boss me men around.'

'We better move quickly. Palthrow's men should have found out about our plan by now,' said Gupta.

Sadiq nodded as he wrapped a cloack around his young Captain, 'We better get moving.'

The trio went up the stairs where they meet Heracles who was keeping a look out for the guards that he had tricked and sent running after a wild goose chase looking for a report paper that was supposed to be delivered to Palthrow. The man smiled when he saw the face he hadn't seen for six years, 'Capt'n!'

'No time, we need to move now!' said Gupta as he led them out of the Guild.

They ran to hide in the shadowed alleyways and headed toward the port where Alejándro was waiting with their escape transport. They stopped when Arthur suddenly spoke, 'Wait! We need to get Edward!'

'Edward?' asked Heracles as he raised a brow.

'He's family.'

'I'll go get him, where can I find him?' asked Sadiq.

Arthur gave the man his address and the man quickly ran toward the house. He knocked on the door and after a few moments, the door swung open. Sadiq stared at the Asian with brown hair and dark brown eyes who looked up at him with a frown, 'What do you want?'

'Uhh, hey there! Umm, you need to come with me.'

Edward glared at him, 'Why? Who are you?'

Sadiq leaned forward, 'It's about Arthur.'

'What about him?' asked Edward with worry.

'Follow me and I'll explain! We must hurry before Palthrow finds out!'

Edward thought about it before he nodded, 'I'll grab some things first.'

Sadiq was about to say that he don't have to but the teen had ran into the mansion leaving the man standing there nervously at the door. Less than two minutes later the teen returned with a small bundle and he nodded, 'Let's go.'

The older man led the teen toward the port and they zigzagged through the crowd and stopped in front of a ship. Edward stared at it and his eyes widened when he saw Arthur peered down at him. The blond waved at him, 'Edward get on the ship!'

As the two stepped onto the ship, they heard people shouting. Sadiq cursed when he saw uniformed men pushing through the crowd, 'Alejándro!!'

'Aye! Bonehead, hoist the anchor!' said Alejándro who was at the wheel.

'Augh!! Stop calling me zat!! And I already did it!' said Francis irritably.

Edward was caught by surprise, 'Francis?!'

'We're clear to go!' cried Heracles who was hanging on the futtock shroud.

'C'mon lassie, time for ye to show 'em landlubbers why yer the Ghost of the Sea!' said Alejándro as he patted the wheel.

'Godspeed!' said Sadiq as he cut the rope that attached the ship to the dock.

Arthur grunted as he slipped when the ship gave a sharp turn to the left to avoid hitting another ship docked at the port. Gupta caught him and held him firmly to prevent him from losing his balance. Edward looked at the five uniformed men; one of them was Alfred who looked up at him with hope. The brunette nodded as he understood the unspoken wish in the blond's eyes, _take care of Arthur for me._

One of the men took out a gun and Edward gasped in fear. Alfred saw the weapon and he pretended that someone had pushed him and he slammed against the man causing him to lose his grip on the gun. The two of them fell on the ground with a heavy thud and Alfred muttered a quick apology and made up a reason that someone had shoved him. By the time he looked up, the ship was sailing further into the sea, the wind favoring her today, taking her further and further into the sea.

_Be safe… brothers._

Edward turned to the people on the deck and he put his hands on his hips, 'So… where are we heading?'

'East. To Shangrila,' said Alejándro with a grin.

'Are you sure it's safe there?' asked Arthur.

Heracles nodded, 'Aye, we made a few friends there who may be able to help us.'

Francis approached the blond, 'Mon dieu, you look horrible!'

'Thank you,' said Arthur sarcastically.

'I'll get Yalda to-'

'Arthur!!!' cried a woman's voice.

Everyone turned to her. She was wearing a white head scarf around her head and wavy dark locks stuck out, framing her oval fair-skinned face. Her eyes are a deep onyx and she had a mole under her right eye. She ran toward the blond and embraced him causing him to blush, and flinched in pain. The woman pulled away and looked at him, 'Oh my baby! What did that monkey do to you?!'

'Yalda, this is nothing. I've had life threatening injuries before and I lived.'

The woman pouted, 'Don't you try to be a tough man now. Come, let me take care of your wounds!'

Arthur opened his mouth to say something but he shut it when Gupta gave him a look, 'You know you can't run away from my sister…'

The blond sighed and followed the woman bellow deck, Francis tailing them. Edward thought about following them. He took a last glance at the disappearing land in the distance, 'Alfred…'

*****'

Alfred stood with a grim expression as the Commander relayed the plan to him and the group of military men who volunteered to participate in the mission to reclaim Eiswitch. He wasn't really paying attention though. His mind was clouded with worry for his younger twin brother in Eiswith. He clenched his fists tightly by his side, 'Matthew… I'm coming for you.'

* * *

I just noticed that the chapters I've written are getting longer and longer... which is good because that would make readers happy! XD Please review! I'd like to know what ye think of me story~ [Check out the Story Guide page! I've updated it!]


	12. Destined to Meet Part I

**One Family**

**Synopsis:** In a world of chaos, families and friends struggle to find hope, happiness, trust, love and the sense of belonging. However, their lives are challenged. Brothers betray their family; hatred bloomed in the hearts of those left behind. Will their sins be forgiven? Will broken bonds be fixed? Will broken hearts be healed? Follow the story and see if they can find peace and harmony.

**Main Characters: **Japan, China, Germany, Prussia, England & America

**A/N: **Alternate Universe Axis Powers HETLAIA, OOCness and appearance of OCs. Story concentrates on the Hetalia 'family' especially America, Russia and Japan's family

Another chapter with parts!! I'm trying my best to make it exciting but I got gastric at the moment so... kinda distracted... Anyways, enjoy reading!! And don't forget to review or add to your favorites! **Updated the Story Guide page...

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Destined to Meet [Part I]**

Panicked screams rang in the air followed by sounds of gunshots and explosions. Ludwig covered his head and held Leia close, Feliciano latched onto him in fear. The blond cursed under his breath; the three were hiding in one of the abandoned houses of the city they've taken refuge. They were forced to leave their hometown when Russkält soldiers raided their home. The blond was devastated when news that his brother Gilbert was killed in the battle on the other side of the wall.

However he believed that Gilbert is still alive and planned to find him because Adler, his brother's messenger bird, came to him with a message from his brother written in codes which only he understands. The message said '_I'm not dead'_. Those three words, those simple three words gave him and the others hope. That is why Ludwig Beilschmidt will **_not_** die here because he **_will_** find Gilbert.

Leia gasped when an explosion was heard far too close to where they are hiding, the ground under them shook. Ludwig held her tighter whispering soothing words, telling her they'll be alright. He shut his eyes for a moment, remembering his promise to Vash to protect the girl before they got split up in the chaos. They have no idea where Vash and the others are but they hoped they'll meet in the next refugee camp. Feliciano whimpered beside him, muttering his brother's name over and over.

'Listen,' said Ludwig. He paused and took a gulp, 'We need to move. It's not safe to stay in one place.'

'B-but I'm scared,' said Leia as she looked up at him with tearful eyes.

Feliciano too looked up at him, 'W-what if we get caught?'

'I know you're scared, I am too. But we can't stay here. Things will get worse and we'll eventually get caught and killed if we stay.'

The two nodded and Ludwig took a peek out the window above them, he saw some of the Genöan soldiers running around to find cover while being covered by their comrades who shoot at enemies in sight. The blond the ducked, 'Okay, so far, it seems that there are a small number of the enemy soldiers in this area of the city.'

He grabbed the assault rifle that Vash had handed to him, 'Stay close and keep a look out for each other, okay?'

Leia and Feliciano nodded. Ludwig stared at the handgun in Leia's hand, 'You do know how to use that, right?'

The girl nodded and replied nervously, 'H-hai, onii-sama taught me how to shoot.'

He nodded then turned to the brunette beside him, 'You better not get left behind, you hear me?'

'H-Hai!!'

The three began to move from their spot. They stuck to the shadows and hid behind walls, cars and damaged tanks. Ludwig picked up some arsenal from fallen soldiers and passed some to Feliciano and Leia, the brunette only because he can help them carry more arms. So far, they are doing well encountering a few enemies that are easily taken down by Ludwig and occasionally by Leia. The two young men felt bad that the teenage girl had to stain her hands but this is war, it's either kill or get killed. Feliciano felt horrible that he couldn't do much to help but he knew they needed him.

They took cover behind a turned over car and they looked around. Feliciano let out a startled yelp when two Russkält soldiers appeared behind them. Leia turned and quickly shot them down expertly. That made Ludwig wonder if she have an alternate persona because the blonde girl he knew was kind, timid and polite not this cold and heartless person. He tensed when he heard a rumble, 'This is… Oh, shit! It's a tank! We need to move!'

The three started running again, this time they went inside buildings taking quick shortcuts and to out maneuver any enemies in pursuit. When they rushed out of the next building, rather carelessly due to increase of anxiety, they were faced with uniformed men who aimed their guns at the three. The soldiers stared at them but lowered their weapons when they realized they were citizens. The leader of the group spoke, 'It's not safe here, you three need to leave the city at once!'

'That's what we're trying to do!' said Ludwig with a scowl.

The man looked slightly abashed, 'Vaughn, escort them to the outskirts of the city.'

'Yes sir!' said a man with short blond hair and grey eyes. The other soldiers left to continue with whatever task they are assigned to.

'E-excuse me, have you seen my brother? Vash Zwingli? He has chin-length bob cut blond hair, green eyes and about this tall? Have a white cross on his green jacket. He's a mercenary who is assisting Genöan army,' said Leia.

The soldier shook his head, 'Sorry ma'am but we didn't meet anyone of that description. Now, please make haste and escape this city!'

Leia sighed and held her chest in a worried manner. Ludwig placed a comforting hand on he shoulder and Feliciano gave an encouraging smile, 'Don't worry, Vash-niichan is a strong man.'

The group made it to the outskirts of the city without encountering any problem at all. There they were met with a crown of people being evacuated using trucks and other military vehicles. The three got onto a military truck and they were taken away from the city that was destroyed by war. They were exhausted physically and mentally so they took the moment to relax a bit and rest up. They'll need the energy if they want to find Roderich, Vash and the others.

*****

Roderich coughed harshly and when he pulled his hand away he saw blood on his hand. Elizabeta frowned when she saw the blood and tears brimmed her eyes. When Vash returned from his scouting, the brunette quickly wiped it on his black pants. The blond didn't see the blood and spoke, 'Damn it! I couldn't find any of them!'

'Let's hope they're okay and not alone…' said Roderich.

Vash's brows furrowed, 'I hope Leia's with Ludwig. I know he'll take care of her as he promised.'

'What do we do now?' asked Elizabeta.

'We better move on. I'm sure they'll be joining the evacuation group to the nearest next refugee camp. Let's hope we'll meet them there. You think you can move?' asked the blond turning to Roderich.

'Yeah,' replied the man as he stood up with his wife supporting him.

Vash nodded and led them to the designated evacuation assembly point. They were in luck because this side of the city is currently free of enemy soldiers. There are, however, some Genöan soldiers around as a lookout. On their way a lone soldier stopped them, 'Excuse me sir, are you Vash Zwingli?'

The blond raised his brows, 'Yeah, that's me. What's up?'

'I escorted a group of three to the evacuation point. One of them is a blonde girl and she was asking me if I've seen you.'

Vash's eyes widened, 'Who was she with?'

The soldier looked thoughtful, 'A tall blond guy with blue eyes and a brunette guy who looks like he was going to faint anytime.'

'That must be Ludwig and Feliciano!' said Elizabeta.

Vash sighed, 'We might be able to regroup with them after all.'

'Oh, have you seen two brunette boys? They both have green eyes,' asked Elizabeta.

'I met a couple just a few blocks back. I dunno if they're who you're looking for but you'll be able to catch up with them.'

The group thanked the soldier and continued walking in a quick pace. They saw two brunette boys who seemed to be arguing. The shorter one was practically yelling at the taller one, 'Bastard! This is all your fault! How are we supposed to know if they're all safe?! I'm seriously freaking worried now! What if Feliciano get caught by those Russ bastards?!'

The taller brunette sighed, 'Lovino, please lower your voice. What if we get caught?!'

'Antonio! Lovino!' cried Elizabeta with relief.

The brunettes turned around and saw the group of three. Antonio beamed with joy but Lovino remained uptight and unhappy. He looked at them sternly, 'Where's my brother?'

'We heard that he's with Ludwig and Leia. They're at the evacuation point. Maybe we could catch up with them if we hurry,' replied the only woman in the group.

They soon found themselves amidst a crowd of desperate people who wishes to escape the city. After searching around they couldn't' find the trio. Little did they know that when they arrived at the scene, the truck where Ludwig and the others are on just left. Lovino scowled, 'They're not here!'

'Calm down, maybe we'll meet them at the refugee camp,' assured Antonio.

Elizabeta turned to Roderich who had been quiet, 'Roderich?'

The man was gasping and cold sweat covering his forehead, 'I-it's alright, Eliza. I'm just… a little out of breath.'

Vash eyed the man warily, 'Are you sure yo-'

'Next!' called a soldier.

'That's us,' said Antonio.

They got onto the truck and the brunette froze when his eyes lay on a young blonde young woman with short wavy hair, green eyes and wearing a red headband on her head. He snapped out of his trance when Lovino shoved him in, 'Move it bastard! I don't want to stare at your ass all day!'

Antonio blushed, 'A-ah! Sorry!'

The woman giggled and the light brown haired man with amber eyes and a small scar on his right forehead beside her raised a brow, 'What's so funny Alice?'

Alice turned to the man and grinned, 'It's nothing Basil.'

Antonio found himself sitting next to the woman, his face still flushed. Lovino plopped himself next to him, Roderich and Elizabeta sitting in front of the two strangers already in the back of the truck. Vash lend a helping hand with other people before he sat himself next to Roderich. He let out a sigh and looked at the others, 'Rest up, we'll need the energy to find the others.'

Lovino nodded with a small scowl on his face. His mind crowded with concern for his younger brother. He took a glance at Vash and felt envy as the man kept a neutral façade. His hands tightened to fists, 'Feliciano…'

Antonio noticed the teenager's distress and then he looked around at the others. Vash had put on his neutral façade, Elizabeta looked worried and tired and Roderich… he looked really pale. The brunette's eyes were closed and he was leaning against his wife who was whispering words to him. Antonio's brows creased, 'Eliza? Is he alright?'

Vash's head instantly turned to the man beside him. Elizabeta looked up at the young man, startled for a moment before she gave a weak smile, 'He's just exhausted and worn out…'

The blond man frowned a bit, '… he feels warm.'

Roderich flinched back when Vash pressed a palm against his forehead and cheeks. He weakly pushed the hand away, 'I'm just tired… and thirsty. That's all…'

The light brown haired man beside Alice took out a canteen, 'Here, you should drink.'

Elizabeta took the item with a thankful smile, 'Thank you.'

Vash's frown deepened and he turned his gaze to the woman 'Did something happened before I found you two?'

'Nothing happened!' said Roderich with a slightly louder voice. He began coughing harshly and he clasped his hand against his mouth. His throat stung and he could feel tears at the corner of his eyes. Vash's eyes widened when he saw blood seep out in-between the gaps of the brunette's fingers. He pulled the hand and stared at the blood then at the man, 'R-Roderich?'

Roderich tried to take in gulps of air but it was hard. God, it hurts to breathe! He heard Vash and his wife talking to him but couldn't make out what they were saying. His eyelid felt heavy and he saw shadows creeping at the corners of his vision. The man could feel his body fall to the side and then there was darkness.

*****

Ludwig jerked awake when the truck came to a screeching halt. His brunette friend woke up, rubbing his eyes groggily, Leia too. Feliciano turned to the blond, 'Ve~ What's going on Lu?'

'I don't know… Stay here, I'm gonna check it out,' said Ludwig as he got up and out of the back. Since they sat close to the back end of the truck, he was able to exit without disturbing anyone. He walked over to the front to see two soldiers there staring ahead of them. He asked, 'What's going on?'

The soldiers turned to him, one of them spoke, 'It seems we have a slight traffic problem.'

Ludwig took a few steps forward to see what the _problem _is and his shoulders sagged to see the long line of trucks, jeeps and even humans walking toward their next destination. One of the soldier whistled, 'That's one long line Hendrick…'

'You got that right Klein. We have to take a different route and head to Riviera.'

The blond turned to the soldier, 'Riviera?! But that's… in Asteria!'

'Asteria is our ally, they offer us sanctuary and protection. And considering from this long line, we won't make it to Aulaix in days. And if we keep waiting, the Russkält will catch up with us and everyone dies,' reasoned the soldier named Hendrick.

'So… does that mean all the fugitives from Deumont will move to Riviera instead?' asked Ludwig.

'Yeah, we keep in touch with our men. Don't worry, I'm you'll see whoever it is you hoped to see. You're worried that you wont meet your friends isn't it?' said Klein.

'How'd you know?'

The soldier smiled sheepishly, 'I heard you assuring those two friends of yours that you'll meet the _others_ if we got to the refugee camp. So I'm guessing _they_ are friends or family.'

Ludwig stared at him cautiously, 'When are we moving?'

'We're moving now!' said Hendrick as he climb into the truck. Ludwig ran to the back and climbed on. Everyone was staring at him with a questioning look and he made an announcement, 'We're heading toward Riviera. Aulaix is no longer an option.'

'Why is that?' asked a man.

'It's a long cue. And if we wait any longer, we might be ambushed by the Russkält.'

'What about nii-sama?' asked Leia concerned. Feliciano nodded his head.

Ludwig gave an assuring smile, 'Everyone from Deumont are heading there, we'll meet him and the others. I promise.'

Ludwig gazed out at the sky, it was dawn and the sun is rising. He bit his bottom lip and held his two friends close, 'I promise we'll meet them.'

* * *

An agonized scream echoed from the basement and the two Russkält soldiers playing cards at the table on the ground floor grimaced. They spoke to each other in hushed tones, asking for the other's opinion about their prisoner. They shuddered when everything suddenly went silent.

*****

Ivan tried his best to remain neutral or impassive as he watched Winter tortured their albino prisoner. He shivered at the man's blood-curdling scream and the blood covering him. His eyes widened slightly when he saw his superior picked up a plier from the table with an assortment of torturing items. Winters chuckled as he grabbed Gilbert by his hair and pulled back, 'Still trying to resist?'

The albino who was covered in bruises, cuts and burns, grinned, 'Hell yeah.'

Winter narrowed his eyes and raised the plier, 'Do you know what I'll do with this?'

Gilbert stared at the item in confusion before he figured out what the man can do with it, 'Oh shit! No, no, no, no, no! Get that fucking thing away from me!!'

The General grinned sadistically as he held the albino's head in a strong grip and forced the man's mouth open. Gilbert's eyes were wide with fear as he stared at the plier as it gets closer and closer. He felt it took hold of one of his teeth inside his mouth and he shut his eyes, waiting for the pain but it never came because the quiet tall Russkält who was standing in the corner spoke, 'G-General?'

Winter froze, he turned to the teenager with a glare, 'What is it Braginski?'

Ivan fidgeted, _why did he have to say something?! Why oh WHY?!_ He gulped and rubbed his head nervously, 'Ano… d-don't you think… it's e-enough… for the d-d-day da?'

The General turned away and seethed at the albino, 'No!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!'

Ivan grimaced. He didn't realized that he had covered his ears with his hands and shut his eyes tightly. A cold shiver ran down his spine when a little voice in his head chuckled, **_melody to our ears ne?_ **Ivan shook his head, _N-no!_ He gasped and his eyes snapped open to see General Winter glaring at him. The bigger man grabbed his wrists with a death grip and pulled them away from his ears. The light-blond haired teenager looked up at him fearfully.

'Aargh, Gott… that fucking hurts…' said Gilbert as he spat out blood. He took in deep breaths to calm his nerves then he realized his tormentor was no longer standing in front of him but was at the corner, standing in front of the Russkält who had captured him. He stared with confusion at the raw fear on Ivan's face, he looked like a scared kid rather than the twisted childish person he first encountered. His eyes widened when the man slammed the young Russkält against the wall.

Ivan writhed in the man's grip. His wrists are beginning to get sore and numb at the same time. He held back a sigh when the man released his left wrist but he knew it will get worse. Pain exploded in his head when he felt a blow hit his left face. He blinked when he saw spots in his vision but before he could fully recover his head was slammed against the wall behind him and held there as Winter growled at his ear, 'Did I hear disobedience?'

'N-no sir…'

The man leered at him, 'You know the consequences of disobeying me don't you?'

'Y-yes… sir…'

Winter released him with a huff and walked toward the door, 'Remember, Braginski. If it weren't for me, you'd be dead in the battlefield years ago.'

The iron door slammed shut and Ivan slid down to the floor. He held his head in his hands and flinched slightly at the pain on his face. **_See what you've done? That's why you need me! Without me you'll be nothing but a broken doll_**, said the voice in his head. He scowled, _shut up_. He tensed when he heard a shuffling sound and remembered that the albino Genöan was still in there.

Gilbert stared at the teenager, 'Oi… you okay?'

Ivan was quiet until a few moments later, '_The General doesn't need disobedient children… disobedient children, will be punished._'

* * *

Ah was that good? Okay? or bad?? Anyway read and review please~


	13. Destined to Meet Part II

**One Family**

**Synopsis:** In a world of chaos, families and friends struggle to find hope, happiness, trust, love and the sense of belonging. However, their lives are challenged. Brothers betray their family; hatred bloomed in the hearts of those left behind. Will their sins be forgiven? Will broken bonds be fixed? Will broken hearts be healed? Follow the story and see if they can find peace and harmony.

**Main Characters: **Japan, China, Germany, Prussia, England & America

**A/N: **Alternate Universe Axis Powers HETLAIA, OOCness and appearance of OCs. Story concentrates on the Hetalia 'family' especially America, Russia and Japan's family

Part two~ Ah, got busy... and it's a little stressful. I have to post twice a month from now on as I'm working on my Soul Eater manga too. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Destined to Meet [Part II]**

Toris stared at the ceiling above him. He sighed for the umpteenth time that night, unable to sleep. He was lying on a long couch in the living room and his eyes shifted from the ceiling to the dying embers in the fireplace. Things had been quiet when Ivan was not around; it was both good and bad. Good because Raivis don't have to walk around the mansion in fear and bad because he couldn't stop worrying for the Russkält named Ivan Braginski.

He jumped when something or someone was banging on the front door. He wondered what it was and hesitated for a few moments before braving himself to answer the door. Just as he opened the door, something fell onto him and he stumbled back. He stared at the white haired person in his arms then looked up at Ivan with confusion. His eyes widened when he saw the cuts and bruises on the taller teen's face, 'Master Ivan?!'

'Shut up and just fix him!' said Ivan as he shut the door behind him and locked it.

Toris nodded and dragged the albino to the couch where he was lying moments ago. He heard hurried footsteps and Eduard appeared with Feliks. The shoulder length haired blond spoke, 'Like, what's going on Liet?'

The other pushed up his glasses, 'M-Master Ivan! You're back! Who's that?'

'Winter's prisoner. A Genöan named Gilbert Beilschmidt,' replied the taller teenager as he fingered his cut lip. Everyone tensed at the information. Ivan peeled off his coat and hissed as his movements aggravated his wounds. Feliks grimaced at the sight of the bloodied bandages.

Eduard quickly ran to his side, 'You're hurt! What happened?!'

'Don't mind me, help Toris take care of him.'

The glasses wearing teenager scowled, 'Feliks get all the bandages you can find. Wake Raivis and tell him to boil some water. Toris, how is he?'

The brunette looked up, 'He seems t-to have a lot of internal injuries… I counted six broken ribs. His left shoulder is dislocated. There's a bump on his head, may have a concussion. There are a lot of cuts and burn marks on his body… and I don't think he can see with his left eye anymore with this cut… l-looks infected.'

Eduard held his breath, 'O-okay… Master Ivan, let me take a look at you.'

'I'm fine, just take care of him,' said Ivan stubbornly as he motioned to Gilbert.

Toris frowned with worry, 'Ivan… please, let him look at you.'

The two young men's eyes met and they stared at each other for a long moment. The light blond haired teenager sighed, 'Fine…'

Feliks returned with a basket of bandages and white sheets that they can use as make shift bandages. Raivis had stumbled down the stairs not long ago and ran to the kitchen to boil some water. Feliks helped Toris care for the unconscious Gilbert while Eduard took care of Ivan. They remained quiet, Eduard talked only to ask Ivan where he was hurting so that he can take a look at it. The youngest servant, Raivis, came with a bowl of warm water and then he went off to fetch some needles, strings and a candle as told by Eduard. Feliks had ran to get some alcohol in the cellar, a place Raivis was forbid to enter.

They worked on patching up Gilbert and Ivan for hours but Ivan was not willing to be treated. He kept urging Eduard to help Toris and Feliks fix Gilbert but the other insisted that the duo is doing well on their own. It was sunrise by the time they were done and Eduard let out a sigh of relief. He gave Raivis a sympathetic look because the younger teen looked like he was about to faint anytime. Feliks kept complaining about his hands and clothes covered in blood and how he doesn't like it. Toris had remained quiet the whole time.

Feliks then dragged Raivis to the kitchen to help him prepare breakfast, and also to get him away from the _adults_ while they talk. Eduard was first to speak, 'So… why did you bring him here? Isn't he the… enemy?'

Ivan looked away, 'I don't know myself…'

Toris stood up and approached the taller teen, 'Mast- Ivan… what happened?'

There was something in the teen's violet eyes, something that they don't see often, fear. Ivan took in a deep breath, 'The war is going to get worse… I want you to run away. Take Natalia to safety in the mountains. Take him too…'

Toris stared at Gilbert's unmoving form, 'W-why him?'

Ivan shrugged, 'He… may be able to do what I can't.'

Eduard stared at him, 'What you can't?'

'End the war.'

The brunette's eyes widened, 'Wait, what about Winter? Does he know-'

'He should find out about me and him escaping a couple of hours ago. So that's why I came home… to tell you all to leave, to go find somewhere safe… and bring him back to his people.'

Edward's face turned to a mixture of fear and worry, 'You betrayed Winter… to protect us?'

'You're all I have left… the only family I have.'

Toris and Eduard looked at each other before the brunette placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, 'Ivan, you've changed.'

'Because someone reminded me what's important,' said Ivan as he gazed at Gilbert.

'Oniisama!' said a voice.

Ivan grunted when his arms was suddenly full of his younger sister. Natalia looked up at him with tearful eyes, 'You're home! You came back!'

The older Braginski smiled and stroked her long straight blonde hair, 'Yes… I'm sorry I didn't come home soon.'

Natalia blushed slightly, 'Welcome home oniisama.'

Toris smiled. It's not that often that he could see Ivan smile a genuine smile. He noticed that Natalia's infatuation for her brother had disappeared as she grew up, a relief for the older Braginski. Though she still had that little crush on her brother, after all, she doesn't go out much and none of him and the other servants dared to ask her out. His attention turned to the unconscious albino, he wondered what kind of person the man was.

'B-breakfast is r-r-ready,' said Raivis.

Natalia grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him toward the dining room, 'Oniisama, you must be hungry! Let's eat together!'

Toris heard Eduard sighed as the blond gathered the dirty bandages, 'We should start packing up. Pack light.'

The brunette blinked before realization hit him, 'O-oh… right. We need to move out…'

'M-move out?' asked Raivis who was still there.

'We'll explain later. Eat your breakfast then we go pack our things,' said Eduard as he led the younger blond to the kitchen.

*****

Ivan stared at the huge mansion sadly. It was what's left of his family's property. Ever since the war began, many had become poor and that include the Braginski family. He bowed his head, 'I'm sorry mother… father… but I promise I'll come back.'

'Master Ivan, it's time…' said Toris.

Ivan turned to his friend and smiled as he put on his military hat, 'I'm sorry…'

Natalia peeked her head out of the back passenger seat window of the car, 'Oniisama?'

The brunette tensed, 'I-Ivan? You can't be thinking about going back?!'

The tall Russkält chuckled bitterly, 'I have to stall Winter.'

'But-'

'Go now.'

'Ivan!'

'I said GO!!'

'Oniisama, please. Please come with us!' plead Natalia as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Ivan turned his attention to Eduard in the driver's seat, 'Go, take them to safety!'

'Yes Master,' said Eduard with a nod.

'Toris get in!' said Feliks.

Toris hesitated, 'But we can't just-'

'I'll be fine. I'll come look for you,' said Ivan.

The brunette gritted his teeth, 'Don't die.'

'Take care of Natalia for me.'

'ONIISAMA!!' cried Natalia ash she struggled against Raivis who held her back to prevent her from jumping out of the car as Toris entered. Eduard quickly sped off before he changed his mind. Ivan watched the car disappear into the horizon leaving clouds of dust. He then turned to the huge mansion. Minutes later, he heard the sounds of vehicles approaching and then the sound of heavy footsteps as soldiers stormed out and surrounded him.

He turned around to face the man he feared, General Winter. The man glared at him, 'Braginski! Where is he?'

'Gone.'

Winter grabbed him by his scarf, 'Where is he?'

Ivan narrowed his eyes, 'You won't find him. He's long gone.'

The bigger man shoved him back, 'Take him!'

Ivan didn't fight back when he was led to the jeep. He watched Winter glare at the mansion. His eyes widened when a grin appeared on the man's face as he said four words, 'Burn the house down.'

'NO!!' cried Ivan. He gasped as the butt off a gun hit the back of his head and he fell on his knees. He felt strong hands pulled his arms back and he stared with shock as the place he knew as home was engulfed by flames. Glass windows shattered and the wooden parts of the house groaned as fire consumed it. Ivan screamed as he struggled against the grips of the hands that held him back. One of his hands was free and he turned to give the other man still holding him a headbutt to the head. The man stumbled back and Ivan grabbed the other man and threw him to the ground.

'Restrain him!' said Winter.

The soldiers hesitated, knowing how brutal the young Russkält can be but their fear toward Winter drove them to follow orders. It took twenty men but they were able to capture Ivan. They were lucky he was unarmed but they still got at least a hit or two from the light-blond haired young man. Ivan gritted his teeth and bowed his head in defeat; he did not dare to look at the burning mansion.

'Men, take him to Sector 4.'

Ivan's head snapped up and he stared at Winter's victorious face with fear, 'No, n-not that place! Anywhere but there!'

'Disobedient children must be punished.'

* * *

Arthur tossed and turned in bed. His brows knitted together and cold sweat covered his body. There was a creak and he sat up and threw a knife at the door. Edward ducked and the knife missed him by mere inches. The blond's eyes widened, 'E-Edward! I'm… I'm sorry!'

Edward raised a hand to silence him, 'It's alright.'

He mentally sighed, _t-that was close!_ He approached the blond man and set the tray off food on the side table. He pressed a palm on the man's forehead and frowned, 'Your fever hasn't gone down yet…'

Arthur pushed his hand away, 'This is nothing.'

'You're as stubborn as Alfred.'

Arthur tensed at the mention of the name. A small smiled crept on Edwards face, 'Eat up, you need to regain your strength.'

'Yeah…'

The teen helped feed the man though Arthur kept insisting that he can manage on his own but Edward wouldn't allow him to hold the bowl nor the spoon. The man pouted the whole time until the food was gone. Edward smiled, amused by the man's childish attitude, 'I'll be back.'

The brunette Asian met Francis on his way out. He nodded to the man as the man entered the room, 'Hey there Capt'n.'

Arthur fidgeted with his blanket, 'Francis…'

The older man raised a brow, 'What's wrong?'

The shorter blond looked around the room nervously before he looked at his friend and said, 'T-there's something you need to know… in Zaüfray.'

Farncis' eyes widened, 'What happened?'

*****

Gupta leaned against the edge of the ship, face a little green. He heard a chuckle and someone patted his back. He looked over his shoulder and glared at Alejándro's grinning face, 'Feeling seasick matey?'

'Shut up…'

'Aye, aye… I know. Yer a landlubber. Ya hate rockin' boats,' said the other man still grinning.

Gupta narrowed his eyes and blushed, 'I haven't gone to sea for more than five years! It's gonna take me time to get used to it again.'

Alejándro let out a bark of laugh. He yelped when he felt something hit the back of his head and he turned to Yalda who was holding a wooden spoon. She waved the spoon around, 'Alejándro! Don't bully me brother!'

'Aye! I'm backing up!' said the man as he raised his hands in surrender.

Heracles grinned at the wheel, 'Don't mess with Yalda, Alejándro.'

'Hey! Is lunch ready? I'm starvin' up here!' shouted Sadiq who was at the crow's nest.

'Aye! You want 'em? Come down and get 'em!' said Yalda.

'Heracles! Take me place!'

The brunette scowled, 'No way! I'm hungry too!'

'I'll go up there,' said Edward as he stumbled upon them while they began bickering.

'Ah, thank you lad!' said Sadiq as he climbed down the futtock shroud.

The brunette nodded, 'Well I got nothing to do anyway.'

Yalda grabbed her brother's arm, 'Come Gupta, let's go eat!'

Gupta's face turned greener, 'Aughh…'

Edward watched the merry group go to the lower deck. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder and Alejándro gave him a telescope, 'Here, ya might need this!'

'Uhh, thanks.'

The man waved his hand non-chalantly, 'I'll be back after I grab some grub. Give us a shout if ya see anything okay lad?'

'Understood.'

The teen heard a mewl and he looked down to see an orange tabby purring as it rubbed its body against his legs. The teen raised a brow, 'A cat? On a ship?'

He shrugged and climbed up the futtock shroud to get to the Crow's nest. There he found two cats, a black cat with long tail and a grey cat with short tail. He raised both brows, 'Why are there cats on a pirate ship?!'

*****

Edward yawned as he patted the two napping cats. He stretched his arms above his head then moved the cats aside gently before standing up. He stretched himself again and massaged his sore neck. He looked down at the deck and smirked at the sight of Alejándro sleeping with his mouth wide open at the stairs leading up to the steering deck. He wondered how the man managed to sleep so comfortably, from the looks of it. He found Heracles, Gupta and Sadiq playing cards using barrels as chairs and a bigger barrel as a table. Yalda was standing close to her brother, peeking over his shoulders, looking at the cards he had.

The brunette then turned his gaze away and began searching the water and horizon for something interesting. He saw something floating and he got curious. Picking up the telescope that Alejándro lent him he looked through the peep hole. His brows knitted together as he tried to make out the object. He gasped when he figured it out, 'Hey guys!'

Everyone below looked up to him, with exception of the still sleeping Alejándro, and Edward continued, 'There's someone floating in the sea!!'

Yalda was first to react and she ran to the side of the boat in the direction where Edward was pointing at. She squinted her eyes and gasped, 'He's right! Sadiq! Heracles!!'

'I'm on it!' said Sadiq as he jumped into the water.

Gupta slapped his forehead, 'Ughh, reckless as always.'

Heracles had gone to the steering wheel, kicking Alejándro along the way up the stairs, and he navigated the ship. Edward had climbed down and helped Yalda secure a rope before throwing the rope overboard. They watched Sadiq returning with the body they saw. Sadiq easily pulled himself up with the help of the rope and set the body down on the floor. Yalda gasped and was on her knees beside the body. She checked for a pulse, 'He's still alive!'

Gupta nodded, 'I'll get some towels and prepare a bed.'

Sadiq shrugged when the short tan skinned man gave him a disapproving look before leaving. He then looked at the person he had pulled out of the sea. It was a young man, probably still a teenager. The person was pale skinned and had dark hair. From the looks of his features, they assumed he's an Asian. Everyone frowned at the sight of bruises, cuts and scars covering the teen's body. Yalda's frown deepened, 'He seems to have several broken ribs and a broken arm… I'm surprised he's still alive…'

'Why was he out here in the first place anyway?' Edward voiced out everyone's question.

There was a loud yawn as Alejándro approached. He rubbed his face, 'So… what'd I missed?'

*****

** Pain.**

** Fear.**

** Despair.**

** Loss.**

That's what he felt. He could feel his heart racing and his blood pounding in his ears. He was terrified of something but he couldn't remember what. And the back of his head hurt so much. He let out a groan as he forced his eyes to open. He blinked his eyes and found himself staring at nothing but darkness. He assumed it was night. He could feel himself moving sideways and he could hear the sound of waves. He pushed the covers off him and sat up with a pained effort. As he was about to get off the bed (another assumption he made) there was a creak and he tensed. He frowned when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

Edward blinked, 'Oh you're awake.'

The dark haired teenager raised a hand in front of his face and frowned, 'W-where… am I? W-what happened?'

'You… don't remember anything?' asked the brunette with concern.

The stranger touched his face and his hands hovered over his eyes. There was shock and fear written on his face, 'W-why can't I see anything?!'

Edward was worried now. He rushed to the panicking teenager's side. He took the teen's hands and pulled them aside. A gasped escaped his lips when he stared at the pale grey eyes staring back at him, not seeing anything. The dark haired teenager grabbed him by his shirt and repeated his question, 'Why can't I see anything?!'

'I… I don't… know…' replied the brunette nervously.

The dark haired teen released him, 'No… this can't be true… It must be a dream!'

Edward was concerned when the teen began coughing harshly. He saw blood and he became afraid when the teen fell _forward_. He caught the teen and then called for help, 'YALDA!!'

* * *

Kuhuhu~ Were you able to guess who's the stranger Arthur's crew picked out from the sea? Please leave a review~ Thank you for reading!


End file.
